Le titan et le tribut
by TitaniaJ
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Armin Arlert est sélectionné pour les 28e Hunger Games annuels en tant que tribut du District 12. Annie Leonhart se porte volontaire pour y représenter le district 1. Les deux vont se rencontrer pour ensuite s'affronter dans une arène plus que particulière. T pour la violence induite par les Jeux.
1. Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer** : Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, Hajime Isayama détient Shingeki no Kyojin, donc rien n'est à moi.

J'ai perdu l'adresse du post Tumblr qui m'avait donné les idées pour cette fic, avec ses fantastiques headcanons, mais ô toi inconnuu, si jamais tu comprends le français et que tu passais par là, sache que certaines idées sont tiennes.

Je transpose l'univers d'Hunger Games avec celui de Shingeki no Kyojin, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça colle le plus aux deux univers mais par conséquent, certaines choses sont changées et je suis désolée si ça vous déplait.

Ceci est ma première fic que je poste, soyez gentils et n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour que je m'améliore. ^^

* * *

 _Le costume de mineur ne me va pas du tout._

Armin, debout sur son char, observait la tenue de mineur traditionnelle du district 12 qu'il portait. Noire, avec un casque rouge équipé d'une lampe frontale. Classique, très classique. Cela dit, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse jamais la porter dans le cadre du travail dans la mine, désormais.

Il regarda sa partenaire, Sasha, qui transpirait d'angoisse. La jeune fille était comme lui engoncée dans ce costume flambant neuf. Quelque part, sans cette poussière de charbon posée dessus, cet habit de mineur n'en avait plus trop l'air.

Il soupira, réprimant un baillement. Il manquait de sommeil.

Sasha avait pleuré toute la nuit, et ça avait empêché Armin de dormir dans le train, alors qu'il était déjà victime d'insomnies et de cauchemars. Il savait que sa partenaire se remémorait la Moisson, elle aussi.

Le grand-père d'Armin, soigneux, avait passé une de ses plus belles chemises à son petit-fils pour la Moisson. « Tu seras tellement beau qu'il n'oseront pas te prendre » avait-il plaisanté. Armin avait ri nerveusement. Il avait au moins vingt-six inscriptions pour les Hunger Games, à cause des tesserae, ces stocks de blé et d'huile qu'on donnait aux familles en échange d'inscriptions en plus pour leurs enfants aux Jeux. Il avait tout de même plus de chances d'être choisi qu'un candidat standard. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus laisser son grand-père seul. Il devait ne pas être choisi pour les Jeux, pour qu'à dix-huit ans, il puisse entrer à la mine et travailler, épargnant ainsi la lourde tâche à son grand-père. Travailler à la mine ne l'enchantait pas. Armin n'avait jamais été enchanté par les travaux physiques. Mais si c'était pour grand-père...

Il sortit de la maison avec son grand-père, baissant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les gens. Il se rappelait toujours de du harcèlement deses enfants du District, dans son enfance. Le racket, dans les temps difficiles, était fréquent.

Il s'était séparé du vieillard et avait rejoint la zone délimitée par des clôtures en fer des gens de son âge. Il n'avait personne à y retrouver, de toute façon.

L'hôtesse venue du Capitole, une inconnue du nom de Bergwind Duncain, était montée sur l'estrade dans son tailleur vert criard. Armin avait regardé le film de propagande de Capitole précédant la Moisson plusieurs fois, déjà, mais il ne se rappelait jamais de ce qu'il contenait. Il tremblait toujours d'angoisse.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées, quand Bergwind piocha le nom de la fille qui représenterait le District 12 aux 28e Hunger Games annuels. « Sasha Braus ! » Une fille qu'Armin connaissait de vue était sortie du rang, tremblante. Elle était réputée pour une excellente chasseuse, mais aussi de manger quasiment toutes ses prises, ne laissant presque rien à sa famille. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sasha s'avança donc vers Bergwind d'un pas lent, avant de se tenir, plus pâle que jamais, sur l'estrade.

Puis Bergwind passa aux garçons.

Sa main parut tourner dans la boule en verre pendant une éternité, avant de piocher un nom dans la multitude de papiers.

Elle appela Armin Arlert.

Il se rappelait ensuite les adieux trop brefs avec son grand-père, le train, et maintenant, il se tenait là. Il en avait moins l'air que Sasha, mais il était terrifié, comme elle. Il avait regardé les Moissons des autres tributs, mais n'était arrivé à retenir aucun visage. Il avait eu comme consolation de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à aimer, comme Sasha. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit pour un certain Connie, un mineur du district.

Leur mentor, Hanji Zoe, s'avança vers eux, suivie de Mina Carolina, la styliste de Sasha, et de Moblit, le styliste d'Armin. « Bon, les enfants. On sourit. On séduit les sponsors, déclara Hanji d'un ton qui se voulait motivateur. Montrez leur que vous êtes des graines de champions.

-Vous allez très bien vous en sortir, sourit Mina. »

Armin soupira. « Je suis passée par là aussi, les loupiots, continua Hanji. Et j'ai réussi. »

Elle hocha la tête, pour appuyer son propos. Armin n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cette femme amicale qui l'encourageait put ensevelir ses adversaires sous une pile de rocher pour gagner les Jeux. Mais il n'avait pas le tempérament calculateur de Hanji, ni son charisme.

« Bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle. »

Les chevaux des tributs du District 1, qui étaient infiniment mieux habillés que lui avec leurs costumes chatoyants, commençèrent à avancer, et le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait déjà vu des tributs du 12 se faire éventrer, décapiter, mourir dans des souffrances diverses. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de survie. Néanmoins... Il regarda Sasha, qui tremblait, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chances de prouver à qui que ce soit sa valeur. Et ce n'était pas à la mine qu'il le ferait. Quitte à être dans les Jeux... Autant tenter le coup, à fond. Il ne serait un boulet pour personne. S'il devait perdre et mourir, il préférait être mort en combattant.

Leur char s'ébranla, et il commença à avancer. Hanji leur fit un petit signe de victoire.

« En piste. » pensa-t-il.


	2. Annie Leonhart

**Disclaimer :** Hunger Games et SnK ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Merci à Neechu et ShinyZancrow pour leurs reviews !

En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 2, je pense que les membres de l'APDES seront contentes de ce chapitre. *wink wink*

Je précise juste un terme qui apparaîtra souvent : dans l'univers Hunger Games, le pays est divisé en districts, comme vous l'avez compris. Les tributs des District 1, 2 et 3 sont appelés des tributs de **carrière** , car ils se présentent volontairement aux Jeux pour remporter les honneurs. Ils sont déjà experts aux arts de tuer et sont bien nourris depuis leur naissance, ce qui n'est pas le cas des tributs des districts les plus pauvres comme celui d'Armin. Donc Annie est une carrière, et Armin un malchanceux un tribut normal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

* * *

« Cette robe craint... songa Annie en lorgnant sa robe moulante. » Elle n'avait pas énormément de formes. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-t-il à faire passer les tributs féminins du District 1 pour des femmes fatales ? Elle était une guerrière. Pas une femme fatale, ni une femme de scène d'ailleurs. Même sa styliste, Hitch, le lui avait dit. D'après elle, si elle n'était pas très jolie, c'était de la faute de son nez crochu. « Tu vois, ma chérie, lui avait-elle dit, ton visage est tellement atypique qu'il ne va pas faire chavirer les cœurs. » Annie avait pensé, à ce moment là, à cette femme du Capitole qu'elle avait vu du train qui l'avait emmenée ici. Elle avait la peau entièrement violette et des faux cils tellement longs qu'ils touchaient ses sourcils, ainsi que des dents avec des pierres précieuses incrustées. Et son visage était atypique ? Mais comme à son habitude, elle n'avait rien dit. « Donc, avait ajouté Hitch en saisissant le visage renfrogné d'Annie, vu que ton nez et ton attitude ne te donnent pas l'air très commode, il va falloir se rabattre sur les vêtements. » D'où la robe moulante et la parure pour cheveux en bijoux.

Son partenaire tribut masculin, Reiner Braun, lui, avait été particulièrement acclamé par son styliste. Elle n'avait pas rencontré le créateur en personne mais tout le monde disait qu'il misait sur le côté viril et fort de Reiner pour décrocher des sponsors. Il était vrai que même dans son costume doré, il était toujours aussi baraqué et masculin, avec ses yeux dorés menaçants et son nez aussi crochu que celui d'Annie. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais l'adolescente avait pris l'habitude de ne s'attacher à personne, et certainement pas à lui. Prochainement, ils se battraient, il n'en était donc pas question. Pourtant leur cas était similaire. Ils s'étaient tout les deux portés volontaires. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours.

 _Le tribut désigné par Soren Yule, l'hôtesse du District 1, était une fille frêle à l'air prétentieux qu' Annie ne connaissait pas. Elle devait avoir 14 ans et n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé. Normal. C'était le moment d'Annie Leonhart. Cette dernière sortit du rang. « Je me porte volontaire comme tribut. » avait-elle annoncé d'un ton calme. La gosse se remit dans le rang, l'air aussi blasé que si on lui avait demandé de balayer l'estrade tandis qu'Annie se dirigeait vers l'hôtesse d'un pas nonchalant. Toujours mettre une distance entre elle et les autres, lui avait appris son père. A la pensée de ce dernier, elle soupira discrètement. Soren lui tendit le micro. « Votre nom ?_

 _-Annie Leonhart._

 _-Et bien, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le courage d'Annie Leonhart ! »_

 _Annie ne sourit pas. Elle regarda la foule de son air constamment las. Quand vint le tour des messieurs, le désigné eut à peine le temps de se faire signaler que Reiner s'était déjà porté volontaire. Il avait toujours été comme ça, à foncer dans le tas. Il la fatiguait. Cependant, elle se réjouissait discrètement de sa présence. Il était tellement sociable qu'elle n'allait pas avoir à l'être. Heureusement. Lorsqu'il durent se serrer la main, ce fut comme un bras de fer discret, se jouant sur la force de la poignée. Reiner serrait fort, Annie aussi, comme pour dire « T'inquiètes. Le gagnant, ce sera moi. »_

Annie jeta un discret coup d'oeil derrière elle pour regarder les autres tributs. Elle n'eut le temps d'observer que le grand garçon du District 11 et sa partenaire, une fille aux cheveux noirs typée asiatique, qui étaient tout deux affublés de tenues de fermiers plus ou moins grossières. Comment une fille pareille avait pu atterir dans le District 11 ? Reiner suivit son regard et déclara : « Ah, c'est eux, les péquenauds du 11. Ils sont frères et sœurs, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. » Reiner n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car leur mentor se montra devant eux.

Erwin Smith, gagnant des 23e Hunger Games, était assez impressionnant. Il avait perdu un bras suite à un affrontement dans l'arène qui avait mal tourné pour lui, mais surtout pour son adversaire. Cela ne lui donnait cependant pas une allure d'estropié. Il rappelait à Annie un lion. « Vous êtes prêts ?

-Carrément, répondit Reiner.

-Reiner... Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas. Mais pour toi, Annie, Hitch m'a dit de te dire de sourire, fit remarquer Erwin d'un ton froid.

-Je sais. »

Elle le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait aidée à monter sur le char après avoir réajusté sa robe, avant de disparaître on ne sait où. Erwin hocha la tête, l'air sceptique puis tourna les talons en disant : « C'est-à-vous. Gagnez le cœur des sponsors. »

Annie baissa légèrement la tête. Alors que le char commençait à bouger, elle pensa à son père.


	3. Les géants

**Disclaimer :** Suzanne Collins possède Hunger Games, et Hajime Isayama détient Snk.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez via les reviews ! :D

* * *

« ...vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre entre vous. Vous pourrez le faire autant que vous voulez dans l'arène, compris ? » dit Keith, l'entraîneur chauve à l'air menaçant. On était le premier jour de l'entraînement et Armin pâlissait déjà en voyant toutes ces armes. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Sasha savait manier l'arc avec précision. Elle braconnait pour vendre la viande des animaux qu'elle chassait au marché noir et nourrir plus ou moins sa famille. Elle savait aussi probablement manier un couteau. Mais dans le cas d'Armin, on était plus mal. Il n'avait qu'à peine touché un couteau de cuisine. Il n'était pas doué au corps à corps, et n'avait jamais touché de hache, de javelot ou autre chose susceptible de tuer quelqu'un en affrontement, même juste pour se défendre. Son seul salut résidait dans les connaissances théoriques des poisons et dans des stratégies plus élaborées, mais là encore, ses chances de survie au bain de sang à la Corne d'Abondance restaient très minces. Il n'avait même pas réussi à attirer l'attention des sponsors lors de la parade. Ils avaient souri, salué le public qui les avait acclamé, mais malgré leurs efforts, les tenues luxueuses des tributs de carrière avaient complètement éclipsé les tributs des autres Districts. Même la tenue de ceux du District 3, assez impressionnante car composée uniquement de petite lumières clignotantes n'avait fait qu'assez peu d'effet. En lisant les pronostics, on voyait qu'Armin et Sasha figuraient parmi les premiers à mourir, selon le public. Rien de bon pour renforcer la confiance personnelle du garçon, qui sentait la peur l'envahir peu à peu.

Tandis que le blond ressassait cela, Keith sortit un mannequin portant un harnais avec un système compliqué dans le dos et deux caisses rectangulaire sur chaque côté du corps, avec une bonbonne au dessus. « Voici le système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. L'entraînement à ce système est maintenant obligatoire. Il vous permet de vous déplacer rapidement dans les airs pour affronter des ennemis massifs. » L'entraîneur sortit deux lames en acier très fine et plutôt souple et commença à expliquer comment fonctionnait ce fameux moyen de transport, ainsi que son utilité au combat. « Ces lames vont permettront de couper facilement des rectangles d'un mètre de long sur dix centimètres de large dans la peau de votre ennemi. L'endroit le plus facilement atteignable est la nuque. » Armin s'étonna que ces lames puissent couper des rectangles aussi grand dans des nuques d'à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres, mais personne ne demanda rien. L'entraîneur leur apprit ensuite comment se déplacer avec les câbles propulsés avec du gaz. Armin comprit alors que le gaz devenait vital pour utiliser ces câbles et voler avec.

Keith les laissa enfin se diriger vers les ateliers de leur choix. Il vit l'Asiatique du District 11 se diriger vers l'entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Sasha lui fit un petit salut de la main avant de courir vers l'atelier de tir à l'arc. Il se retrouva rapidement seul tandis que les autres commençaient à s'entraîner. Il se dirigea enfin vers l'entraînement à la reconnaissance des poisons. L'instructeur, emballé en voyant son premier élève, le fut moins en voyant qu'Armin connaissait déjà quasiment tout. Le blond passa finalement son temps aux ateliers lui permettant de survivre tant bien que mal, comme en apprenant à poser des pièges, allumer un feu, construire de quoi s'abriter pour la nuit, etc.

Ce fut enfin l'heure du déjeuner, accueilli avec grande joie par une Sasha affamée, qui s'était entraînée au camouflage et au tir à l'arc toute la matinée. Armin constata que des petits groupes s'étaient déjà formé. Devait-il commencer à bâtir des alliances, lui aussi ? Il vit le grand blond du District 1 parler avec un brun à la peau basanée qui était encore plus grand que lui, du District 2, bien que plus maigre. La partenaire du même District que le grand garçon participait à la conversation. Elle lui ressemblait, avec ses cheveux bruns et sa peau elle aussi mate, bien qu'elle aie des tâches de rousseur et des yeux d'une couleur différente. La petite blonde du District 1 était avec eux mais se tenait ostensiblement à l'écart, comme pour marquer son indépendance. Armin l'avait vue rétamer trois instructeurs à l'atelier du combat au couteau, à mains nues. Il songea d'abord à aller vers elle, puis se rappela qu'elle était un tribut de carrière, et qu'il représentait une cible facile pour elle. Il fallait l'éviter.

Il décida donc de rejoindre Sasha, qui s'était installée près du duo du District 11. Il sourit nerveusement. « Euh... Salut ! Je peux ? » Le garçon lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Armin s'installa avec son plateau et commença à grignoter son morceau de pain avec plaisir. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé depuis qu'il était arrivé au Capitole. Il n'avait jamais vraiment manqué de rien grâce à son grand-père, dans son enfance, mais depuis que ce dernier s'épuisait seul à la mine, Armin se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour l'aider, notamment avec le marché noir. La mine le terrorisait mais pour offrir un repos bien mérité à son grand-père, il attendait de pouvoir y rentrer tout en redoutant cet instant. Il espérait pouvoir rentrer dans les équipes techniques et non chez ceux qui descendent tout au fond pour percer les veines de charbon. Malheureusement, les Hunger Games se mettaient sur sa voie. Qui allait s'occuper de Grand-Père maintenant ?

Tandis que le blond finissait son pain, le garçon du District 11 se présenta, tirant Armin hors de ses pensées : « Je suis Eren. Et elle, c'est Mikasa.

-Eren ? s'étonna Sasha. Mikasa ? Oh, mais alors vous êtes les frères et sœurs maudits ? »

Armin grimaça. Il avait entendu parler de ces deux tributs qui vivaient ensemble dans la même famille avant les Jeux. Le Capitole en avait été très ému. Sasha ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande délicatesse. Il se retourna vers Eren en tirant une mine déconfite, mais le brun baissa juste les yeux légèrement. « Ouais... Je... » Il soupira. Sasha ajouta : « Si, si, je sais ! Mikasa s'est portée volontaire ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Sasha ! s'exclama Armin. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent ! »

Il avait envie de disparaître. Sasha était en train de ruiner sa potentielle alliance avec le duo du 11, ou pire, en train de monter Eren et Mikasa contre eux. Il était déjà assez faible comme ça, et n'avait pas besoin de ces deux-là contre lui. Surtout Mikasa, qui avait déjà maîtrisait déjà la plupart des arts du combat et qui d'après les dires d'autres tributs, maîtrisait déjà la tridimensionnalité avec . « Je me suis portée volontaire pour sauver Eren, répondit Mikasa calmemement en ouvrant son pot de yaourt.

-Mikasa, on en a déjà parlé cent fois... grommela Eren en se renfrognant. »

Visiblement, les deux en avait déjà parlé. Armin jugea qu'à la tête que faisait Eren, cela avait été le sujet de nombreuses disputes. Mikasa, cependant, gardait un calme olympien. « Sans moi, tu es fichu. Tu n'as même pas été capable de tenir avec la ceinture du système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

-C'est parce que ma ceinture était cassée ! s'exclama Eren.

-Tu ne comprends pas. »

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, comme si elle avait peur que les autres entendent. Son expression resta cependant impassible. « Tu n'as pas vu les mannequin de bois avec leur nuque en mousse, qu'on doit découper, dans l'atelier ?

-Si, je les ai vus... soupira Eren.

-Si tu les as vus, alors tu comprends pourquoi on doit rester ensemble. Tu ne feras pas le poids face à ça, dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

-Je... Quand bien même ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils seront aussi grands ? »

Armin ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation entre Eren et Mikasa. Mais ils parlaient de quelque chose de grand. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra les entrailles.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il.

-Viens au cours de tridimensionnalité et tu comprendras, répondit Eren d'un air éloquent, comme si il ne voulait pas mentionner quelque chose devant les autres tributs. »

En effet, le garçon du District 3, Jean Kirstein, les regardait d'un air intrigué.

Le déjeuner s'acheva, et Armin avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce sur l'augmentation de ses chances de survie. Il se sentait démoralisé et inquiet. Les propos d'Eren et Mikasa avaient été étranges. Il est vrai qu'il avait été le seul ce matin à ne pas avoir appris à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Les autres tributs savaient quelque chose que lui ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait permettre un tel écart.

Il se dirigea vers l'atelier. Un instructeur lui apprit à mettre son harnais, à se propulser correctement et à se déplacer en fonction de la puissance du gaz. Ensuite vint la pratique. Et là, il les vit. Dans une forêt d'arbres gigantesques reconstitués, il y avait des mannequins en bois archaïques, comme sortis d'une autre époque. Leur nuques étaient couvertes de mousse, qui était déjà couverte d'entailles faites par les autres entraînés. Sauf que ces silhouettes de bois étaient gigantesques.

Elles étaient rangées par ordre de taille, prêtes pour l'entraînement d'Armin. La première faisait 3 mètres. Puis la deuxième 4 mètres, et ainsi de suite. Armin compta jusqu'à 15 mètres de hauteur. Au pied de ce mannequin-là, il se sentit minuscule. L'instructeur commençait à déplacer la silhouette de 11 mètres pour la placer entre des arbres. Puis il cria : « Vas-y, monte et fait une entaille de 1 mètre de long sur 10 centimètres de large avec ton sabre dans sa nuque ! » Armin acquiesca timidement, puis utilisa les appuis disponibles sur les arbres pour se hisser à l'aide de la tridimensionnalité. Il n'arriva à entailler la nuque du géant qu'au bout de deux longues heures d'entraînement, après avoir entaillé le bois du mannequin au moins une trentaine de fois

Le soir, au dîner, au dernier étage de la tour dédiée aux tributs, Armin mangeait une soupe à la tomate absolument divine sans la savourer. Il repensait aux géants de bois. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas la taille d'humains normaux ? Leurs silhouettes étaient humanoïdes... mais leur taille démesurée. Il décida de s'adresser à Hanji, qui était plongée dans une grande conversation scientifique avec Bergwind, l'hôtesse, qui ne comprenait rien. Son mentor avait gagné les Jeux en inventant une bombe artisanale et avait été nommée, après ses Hunger Games, responsable de son propre laboratoire. Elle devait s'y connaître. « H-Hanji... Euh... Êtes vous au courant pour la tridimensionnalité ?

-Eh bien, fit-elle en interrompant sa conversation au grand soulagement de Bergwind, on m'a dit que ça apportait un effet visuel intéressant. Je suppose que vous aurez une arène boisée pour l'utiliser à votre guise.

-Non, je... je ne crois pas que ce soit pour se déplacer seulement. Les mannequins représentant les autres tributs... ils étaient...

-Ah ! s'écria Sasha. Tu veux parler des géants ? »

Armin soupira, consterné du manque de discrétion de la jeune fille. « Oui... des géants, murmura-t-il. »

Hanji fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais si tu veux mon avis... le Capitole a peut-être décidé de corser le jeu. »


	4. Balayette

**Disclaimer :** Hunger Games et SnK ne m'appartiennent pas

Merci à mes amis du lycée qui suivent la fic sur Internet !

Also, to the english speaking reader who follows my story with a translator, thank you for your review ! You're really brave to read this through a translator, since the translation gave by Google Traduction for example is kinda... strange sometimes. Thank you so much for following my fic !

Mes excuses si Annie vous parait différente de celle du canon : étant donné qu'elle parle très peu et que son passé officiel est encore très flou, je l'adapte comme je peux.

De même pour la liste des tributs, ça a été dur de faire une paire garçon/fille à chaque fois, à cause d'un manque de fille absolument abominable.

* * *

Pour tous les autres tributs, c'était le deuxième jour d'entraînement. Pour Annie et les autres carrières, ça n'en faisait qu'un de plus. Depuis son enfance, elle avait appris à tuer avec un couteau de 10 façons différentes, et elle était une experte en javelot. En revanche, elle n'était pas bonne au tir à l'arc. Mais elle était rapide, et surtout, elle avait ses prises de corps-à-corps. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir mesurer sa force aux instructeurs, et comme ceux de son District natal, ils avaient fini à terre en moins de deux. Il faut dire qu'elle n'utilisait pas les prises classiques, ce qui les prenait tous au dépourvu.

La seule chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était la tridimensionnalité. Elle l'avait maîtrisé assez rapidement et volait rapidement en coupant les nuques des mannequins. Ces silhouettes de bois avaient éveillé sa méfiance. Reiner et elle n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux, et Erwin n'en savait rien. Même les autres tributs n'en parlaient quasiment pas. Encore une autre farce des Juges. Quelque part, elle s'y attendait. Une année, ils avaient lâchés des animaux adorables dans l'arène. Quand un des tributs y touchait, la gentille bêbête se transformait en terrible mutation génétique qui les avalait tout crus.

Après s'être entrainée toute la matinée à la tridimensionnalité, elle se promena parmi les ateliers. Reiner se moquait d'elle à propos de cette paresse qu'elle arborait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle observait, et ça payait toujours. Elle se targuait discrètement d'avoir une bonne mémoire.

La preuve, elle avait repéré chaque tribut et retenu leur nom et leur district.

Elle et Reiner, District 1. Bertholdt et Ymir, District 2. Jean et Historia, District 3. Farlan et Isabel, District 4. Marco et Nanaba, District 5. Auruo et Ilse, District 6. Gunther et Frieda, District 7. Erd et Petra, District 8. Thomas et Nifa, District 9. Marlo et Line, District 10. Eren et Mikasa, District 11. Et enfin, Armin et Sasha, du District 12.

Tout en se remémorant le nom des tributs du 12, elle tomba par hasard sur le petit blond à l'atelier de javelot. « Le pauvre imbécile, il a bien du mal, songea-t-elle. » En effet, le blond tenait mal son javelot, qui avait l'air trop lourd pour lui. Il réussit malencontreusement à le faire tomber sur son pied et tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur en tenant son pied meurtri. Annie n'osa rien dire. Armin n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée. Elle finit par franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, saisit le javelot et regarda aux alentours en vérifiant si un instructeur était présent. Il y en avait bien un, mais il était au fond de la salle et ne regardait pas. Elle soupira et sentit le regard du garçon sur elle. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il l'observait avec une sorte d'appréhension et de gêne. Elle-même se sentait gênée. Après tout, qui pourrait dire si dans quelques jours, à la Corne d'Abondance, ce garçon frêle ne serait pas sa première victime ? Finalement, Armin brisa le silence. « Je t'ai vue à l'atelier de tridimensionnalité. Tu... Tu t'entraînes à tuer les titans ?

-... Les titans ?

-Les géants en bois dont on doit trancher la nuque avec la tridimensionnalité, marmonna-t-il. C'est comme ça que je les appelle.

-Bizarre, comme nom, remarqua Annie en évitant son regard en jouant avec le javelot.

-E-Eh bien c'est dans la mythologie... Il y a très longtemps. »

Annie voyait bien qu'elle intimidait Armin. Il regardait nerveusement ses pieds. D'habitude, elle appréciait cette sensation de menace qu'elle laissait à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, mais là, elle sentait que c'était inutile. Ce bonhomme aussi frêle et fragile qu'une fillette ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Elle tenta de se radoucir, vainement. « Tu tenais mal ton javelot, lui dit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Si en plus tu n'y mets pas de force, il ne pourra jamais décoller. »

Armin rougit de honte. « Désolé... » Elle lui lança le javelot, qu'il rattrapa maladroitement. « Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais t'entraîner à utiliser des choses plus légères.

-Je sais... Je suis plus fort en théorie qu'en pratique. »

Il se redressa et Annie se rendit compte qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il portait encore son harnais, et on matériel paraissait trop lourd pour lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ce pauvre type, qui était bien trop faible pour ce monde, que ce soit dans sa mine dans le 12 ou dans les Jeux. Plus précisément, elle ressentait la même pitié que quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle voyait une enfant de 12 ans être désignée comme tribut pour les Jeux à la télévision. Elle s'entendit dire : « Je peux t'apprendre une ou deux prises. C'est peut-être pas ton truc, mais ça pourrait être utile.

-Tu es folle ! chuchota-t-il, pâlissant, comme si il avait peur d'être entendu par l'instructeur. C'est interdit, on va... Ah ! »

C'était trop tard. Il était déjà par terre grâce à une prise d'Annie. « Tu dois être plus rapide, dit-elle. » Trop intimidé pour protester, il hocha la tête. « Essaye de me caser une balayette. » Sur ces mots, elle se mit en position de combat, ses deux poings relevés sur chaque côté de sa tête. Armin, intimidé comme jamais par cette petite blonde qui l'envoyait valser en deux secondes chrono, pris délicatement Annie par les épaules comme si elle était un objet précieux qu'il ne fallait pas briser, et lui assena un timide coup de pied dans les tibias. Elle n'avait même pas eu mal. Annie fronça les sourcils : « C'était quoi, ça ?

-Je... Je n'oserais pas faire de mal à...

-T'es dans les Hunger Games. Si tu uses de galanterie, ce sera une fille qui te tordra le cou. »

Le garçon l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Cette séance lui rappelait cette fameuse première leçon de self-défense avec son père. Celle où elle pleurait, parce que « je ne pourrais jamais blesser papa ! », quand elle avait onze ans. « On recommence. »

Armin, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cette fille, qui s'appelait Annie si sa mémoire était bonne, arrivait de nulle part, l'envoyait à terre puis lui demandait de faire la même chose. Tout ça en si peu de temps ! Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cela faisait peut-être la vingtième prise qu'il faisait sur elle, en priant pour que l'instructeur ne revienne pas pour les surprendre, et il arrivait à peine à la faire vaciller dans ses bottes. Enfin, c'était ridicule ! C'était une carrière. Son prédateur naturel dans les Jeux. Pourquoi lui apprendre à se défendre ? Finalement, il se recula d'Annie, qui était restée dans sa pose de combat et qui n'avait presque pas bougé, et déclara : « C'est bon. C'est inutile. Je renonce.

-Tu abandonnes trop vite. Tu vas crever dès le début.

-Je sais ! protesta-t-il faiblement. Mais tu crois que ça va m'aider, de mettre une balayette à un mec comme Reiner, qui fait le double de mon poids, avant qu'il m'enfonce son couteau dans le poumon ?

-C'est le but, marmonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le but, dit-elle plus fort. Ces prises te permettent, avec peu de force, de mettre à terre un ennemi bien plus massif que toi. »

Le garçon comprit. « Même à un titan de 3 mètre ?

-Arrête avec tes histoires à dormir debout. Mais oui... Je pense que vu que tu es petit, ça pourrait t'être utile contre quelqu'un de grand, comme Reiner. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle apprenait à un garçon qui n'était pas tribut de carrière comment en combattre un. Armin lui sourit. « Merci alors ! ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, elle aussi.


	5. Notation

**Disclaimer** : Hunger Games et SnK ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Armin était encore incapable de croire ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Il en était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne participait pas à la conversation avec ses éventuels futurs alliés, Eren, Mikasa et Sasha. Les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup plus bavards, cependant. Tous étaient stressés au possible : c'était le troisième et dernier jour d'entraînement. Cet après-midi, ils auraient leur entretien privé avec les Juges pour montrer ce qu'ils avaient appris dans les arts de la survie et recevoir une note de leur prestation. C'était pour cela que les quatres tributs parlaient peu, se concentrant plutôt sur la nourriture posée sur la table pour le déjeuner. Armin pensait lui aussi à cette évaluation, dans un coin de sa tête, mais contrairement aux autres, Annie occupait tout le reste. Annie et les questions qu'il se posait sur elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle entraîné ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi lui ? Finalement, ils s'étaient entraînés tout l'après-midi dans un endroit éloigné de l'instructeur, et à la fin de la journée, Armin avait finalement réussi à faire tomber Annie en la prenant par surprise. Elle l'avait félicité sobrement puis avait tourné les talons et était partie soudainement, sans donner aucune indication sur si elle comptait le revoir, si elle regrettait ses actes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et depuis, il était resté bloqué là-dessus, repassant chaque instant dans son esprit pour l'analyser, essayer de comprendre. Sasha, qui mangeait de plus en plus et s'était bien remplumée depuis son arrivée au Capitole, l'observait. « Nerveux ?

-Heu, oui ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Armin savait qu'il devait avoir l'air suspect.

Les tributs devaient passer devant les Juges par ordre de District, les garçons avant les filles. Armin savait donc qu'Annie passerait en deuxième, et lui en avant dernier. Il se demanda ce qu'elle présenterait. Il se rendit également compte que lui n'avait pas grand chose à montrer, si ce n'est comment monter un collet, et ses connaissances en poisons. Et puis, cette fameuse prise.

Les tributs s'enchaînèrent petit à petit. Quand Mikasa entra et qu'il se retrouva seul avec Sasha dans ce grand hall métallique qui précédait la salle où se trouvaient les Juges, il se sentit stressé comme peu de fois dans sa vie. Il y avait de tellement bons tributs ! Annie, évidemment, et tout les autres carrières qui s'entraînaient depuis toujours. Peut-être allaient-ils montrer qu'ils savaient maîtriser la tridimensionnalité. Et puis, avec la tridimensionnalité, il y avait Mikasa qui allait les épater. Sans parler d'Eren, qui tout comme Annie, était un champion du corps à corps. En pensant à tout ces excellents combattants, sa gorge se noua. A côté de lui, Sasha avait l'air détendue. Il pensa à toutes ces cibles qu'elle dégommait à la minute avec son arc. Il allait ensuite passer mentalement en revue tout les points forts des autres tributs, comme l'excellente capacité de lancer de couteau de Nanaba, du District 4, ou les talents d'escrimeur de Gunther, du District 7, quand on l'appela enfin. Sasha lui fit un petit signe pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Les Juges étaient tranquillement installés mais ne le regardèrent pas tout de suite. Confortablement installés dans des fauteuils sur une estrade, ils étaient entourés d'en-cas divers et de boissons de toutes les couleurs. Ils était actuellement concentrés sur un rôti qu'ils se faisaient passer entre eux. Il se demanda si Annie, qui était tout de même la deuxième, avait été considérée par les Juges immédiatement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que les géants de bois étaient présents, ainsi que du matériel de combat. Rien qui ne pourrait lui être utile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des Juges. Ces derniers finirent par lui accorder un regard. Se sentant rougir légèrement, il s'inclina humblement. « Armin Arlert, District 12. Je vous demanderais, s'il vous plait, un adversaire pour montrer mes capacités au corps-à-corps.»

Le Haut-Juge, Dot Pixis, le toisa en silence pendant une ou deux secondes. Armin se sentit intimidé par son regard fier et sa tête chauve au visage couvert de rides, coupé en deux par une moustache grise soigneusement entretenue. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'être hêlé de cette manière par un tribut, et encore moins par un tribut des derniers Districts. Finalement, le vieil homme acquiesça. Il tapa dans ses mains et on fit entrer un homme de carrure moyenne, plus large et plus grand qu'Armin, mais qui était loin d'être un colosse. « Ils m'ont pris en pitié, pensa-t-il. »

Son adversaire se mit en position, mais Armin le prit par surprise. Immédiatement, il se jeta sur lui pour la balancer en arrière, comme Annie lui avait fait la première fois. L'homme tomba dans un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention de certains Juges qui étaient encore focalisés sur leur repas. La scène rappelait David et Goliath. Dot Pixis fronçait les sourcils. Armin, transpirant de nervosité et ayant remarqué le froncement de sourcil du Haut Juge, s'inclina une nouvelle pour finir sa prestation et on l'autorisa à disposer.

Après avoir passé la fin de l'après-midi à se reposer dans sa luxueuse chambre de la suite dédiée aux tributs du District 12 au Centre d'Entraînement, Armin descendit dans l'immense salon pour rejoindre Bergwind, Hanji et Sasha et prendre son dîner. Sasha, qui était sereine avant l'épreuve, bouillait de nervosité dans l'attente de l'émission qui annoncerait leurs notes. « Et si j'avais raté ? gémissait-elle en se pendant au bras d'Armin. Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai mis deux flèches à côté de la cible, mais j'ai réussi toutes les autres, alors...

-Eh bien, si tu te prends une mauvaise note, on pourrait croire que c'est une stratégie pour cacher ton talent, répondit Armin en essayant de se donner l'air rassurant.

-C'est stupide, le coupa Hanji. D'après les entraîneurs et ce que tu m'as dit, tu t'es lâchée sur le tir à l'arc. Ce n'est pas en te défoulant comme ça que tu auras caché ton talent aux autres. »

Sasha se recroquevilla. Armin la comprenait. Lui-même était indécis vis-à-vis de la réaction des Juges face à sa prestation de prises d'Annie. Et si Annie avait présenté la même chose ? Aurait-il été accusé de copier ? D'avoir interagi avec elle alors qu'elle est un autre tribut, une carrière qui plus est ? Même Hanji avait été sceptique. « Je sais pas. C'est pas trop impressionnant de présenter du corps-à-corps, avait-elle expliqué. Les Juges préfèrent voir des mannequins décapités, et probablement de la tridimensionnalité.

-Je pensais qu'après avoir vu 22 tributs présenter leurs compétences en vol plus ou moins bien, je ne pouvais pas présenter mes manœuvres ratées ou mes stratégies, s'était justifié Armin en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien, c'est vrai que si c'est ça que tu maîtrisais le mieux et de moins ennuyeux... Mais dis-moi, où as-tu appris ces techniques spéciales ?

-Euh... hésita le blond. Un instructeur... m'a appris... »

Hanji n'avait pas insisté, même si l'air sur son visage indiquait qu'elle restait suspicieuse.

La télévision avait déjà affiché les résultats des carrières. Chaque résultat se situant entre zéro et douze, Annie avait obtenu un brillant dix, et son partenaire Reiner un neuf. Les carrières en général avaient eu des notes plutôt hautes, entre sept et dix. Eren obtint un modeste sept tandis que Mikasa, elle, dépassa tout le monde en obtenant un onze. Sasha attrapa la main d'Armin quand vint son résultat. Comme Eren, elle eut un sept. Elle s'affala sur le canapé en lâchant la main du blond et en poussant un cri entre le soulagement et la déception. Armin, lui, eut, à la surprise générale, un huit. Hanji applaudit. « C'est génial, petit ! Avec ça, les gens vont se demander pourquoi un garçon comme toi a obtenu une note pareille ! » Armin la regarda avec une pointe d'ironie, touché par la pique de « garçon comme toi » mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Quand il avait vu le regard de Pixis, il s'attendait à avoir un cinq, tout au plus, à cause de la performance d'Annie. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas présenté ses prises. Autrement, elle aurait eu une note encore plus haute et lui un résultat beaucoup plus moyen. Il se demanda si elle l'avait fait délibérément un instant, puis se joignit aux réjouissances avec les autres, plaçant le cas d'Annie dans le fin fond de son esprit.


	6. Interview

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, aucune des deux séries ne m'appartiennent.

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'avais hâte de le poster !

Merci à **Neechu** pour sa review ! N'hésitez pas à en poster une pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ça motive à continuer ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour tout les tributs, le lendemain de la grande évaluation des Juges, c'était le jour de l'interview. Une grande interview qui permettait au public de mieux connaître ceux qui s'entretueraient quelques jours plus tard. Annie détestait l'hypocrisie de cet présentation télévisée. Elle n'avait pas le charme espéré d'un tribut de carrière. Mais malheureusement, elle n'y couperait pas.

Annie devait d'abord passer quatre heures en compagnie de Hitch et Soren Yule, l'hôtesse, pour le maintien et la façon de se comporter, et puis ensuite quatre heures avec Erwin pour le contenu de l'interview. Tout ça pour quelques malheureuses minutes. Cela la fatiguait déjà, mais ces malheureuses minutes comme elle les appelait étaient décisives pour gagner le cœur des sponsors et recevoir leur aide dans l'arène. Erwin l'avait prévenue. « J'ai discuté avec les sponsors, et ils ont prévu de se cotiser pour une arme incroyable pour Reiner et toi. Tu ne dois pas les décevoir. »

Annie avait hoché la tête silencieusement.

Hitch avait prévu pour elle une robe incroyablement chère que même elle, au District Un, n'aurait pas pu s'offrir. Couvertes de pierres précieuses et d'une fantastique couleur crème mélangeant des reflets ors et argents, elle dépassait largement la pauvre robe dorée et l'épingle à cheveux en diamant de la parade. Cependant, en voyant tout les volants dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un oiseau de foire, ou encore à un gâteau décoré à outrance. Ce n'était ni l'avis de Hitch, ni celui de Soren qui applaudissaient sa beauté, les yeux brillants. « A moins que les yeux ne fassent que refléter les diamants, les rubis et le reste... » pensa-t-elle avec lassitude.

Après quatre heures de maintien qui consistaient à tenir debout sur des talons, se tenir droite et souriante (épreuve à laquelle Annie échoua), elle retira sa tenue pesante avec soulagement pour rejoindre Erwin qui l'attendait dans la salle d'à côté. Elle croisa dans le couloir Reiner, qui portait déjà son costume du soir. Il s'agissait d'un costume extrêmement sobre, avec pour seule représentation du district une broche représentant un géant de pierre en or. « Tes habits sont simples, comparés aux miens, fit remarquer Annie lorsqu'elle le croisa. »

Reiner s'interrompit dans sa course vers son styliste et l'hôtesse pour lui répondre. « Ouais. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Tu m'éclipses tellement avec ton charisme qu'ils se sont sentis obligés de m'enrober de froufrous et de diamant, fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Alors que toi, tu paraîtrais presque nu sous ta broche.

-Elle te plait ? Les sponsors me l'ont offerte, dit-il en observant le bijou avec admiration. Il représente un monstre ancien, un titan. Celui là était très fort et on aurait dit qu'il portait une armure. Ils l'appelaient le Titan Cuirassé. »

Annie tiqua au mot « titan ». Armin l'avait déjà employé. C'était comme ça qu'il désignait les mannequins géants de l'entraînement. Armin... Il avait eu une note impressionnante à l'évaluation, pour quelqu'un de petit et d'insignifiant comme lui. Qui l'eut cru ? pensa-t-elle. Il était toujours collé aux deux génies du 11. Elle n'avait pas présenté ses techniques de corps-à-corps comme Erwin lui avait conseillé et avait préféré jouer du fait qu'elle passait rapidement devant les Juges pour les époustoufler avec la tridimensionnalité et en donnant ainsi un léger désavantage aux autres, qui allaient devoir faire mieux qu'elle pour les épater. Le garçon était intelligent. Il avait probablement dû mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Quelque part en elle, cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir qu'il avait retenu son enseignement et qu'il s'en était servi. « Annie ? »

Erwin l'appelait depuis la porte. Reiner était déjà parti et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plantée sur place, perdue dans ses pensées. « J'arrive. »

Elle était de nouveau dans sa lourde et incroyable, à la queue devant tous les autres dans un couloir où se trouvait au bout le plateau télé de l'interview. Elle avait beau s'être préparée à cette présentation toute sa vie, la nervosité la gagnait. Déjà, parce qu'elle passait en première. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était tellement stressée par cette foule qui la regarderait qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ne plongerait pas dans les volants de sa robe pour se cacher. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très expressive et que cela cachait sa nervosité la réconforta. Les paroles d'Erwin lui revinrent en tête. « Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas une fille bavarde, lui avait-il lâché lorsqu'elle avait mis le pied dans le salon de la suite où ils devaient discuter du contenu de l'interview. Reiner est là pour assurer l'intérim. Toi, tu dois jouer sur le côté fille froide au grand cœur caché.

-Je n'ai pas de grand cœur caché, avait-elle rétorqué.

-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi as-tu aidé un garçon du 12 qui est de toute façon destiné à mourir dès que les Jeux vont commencer ? »

Annie était restée silencieuse. L'instructeur avait dû les voir. Heureusement que ce crétin avait été discret et qu'il n'avait pas averti les médias. Les conséquences sur elles et Armin dans les Jeux auraient pu être problématiques. Les tributs n'étaient pas censés s'entraîner ensemble.

Le grand blond l'avait fixée de ses yeux bleus avec un regard sévère et profond, et elle sentit pousser en elle un air de rébellion adolescente. Elle avait soupiré et détourné le regard. Elle savait qu'Erwin ne tolèrerait pas l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Armin lors de l'entraînement de toute manière, quoi qu'elle fasse. Il avait besoin de l'argent des sponsors pour cette fameuse arme. Mais dans l'arène, il n'aurait aucun contrôle. Non pas qu'elle envisageait de s'allier avec Armin. Mais elle avait envie de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Une femme aux cheveux teints en verts, portant un micro casque l'appela pour monter sur scène. Trois minutes, pensa Annie. Il ne s'agit que de trois minutes. Elle colla un sourire crispé sur son visage, se tint droite et s'avança vers la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur, avait opté cette année pour une teinte bleu acier que tout le monde avait qualifié de moderne. Annie n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit et se concentra donc sur cette couleur présente partout sur l'animateur, qui lui inspirait soudainement de la panique. Tout les bruits lui paraissaient sourds, comme si le son traversait de l'eau. Elle se ressaisit quand Caesar lui demanda : « Eh bien, mademoiselle Leonhart, comment allez vous ce soir ?

-Je... vais bien, merci. »

Elle sentait son sourire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à mettre en place se faner pour de bon. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Caesar sur l'énorme fauteuil rouge du plateau en se concentrant sur sa robe. « Quelle belle robe vous avez là ! s'exclama l'animateur.

-N'est-ce... n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton avait voulu paraître badin et joyeux, et remercier en sous-entendu Hitch. Mais elle n'arrivait qu'à produire un ton d'animal prêt à se battre, une sorte de grognement. Heureusement pour elle, Caesar arrivait toujours à redresser une ambiance peu présente. « Très bien, mademoiselle Leonhart. Ou bien pourrais-je vous appeler Annie ?...

-Vous pouvez, aboya-t-elle d'une voix guindée.

-Des informations ont filtré concernant votre entraînement ! poursuivit-il d'un ton éloquent, comme si il lui confiait un secret et n'était pas devant quelques millions de personne, si ce n'était tous les citoyens de Panem devant leurs écrans.

-Les... Lesquelles ? fit-elle, se sentant pâlir.

-Alors, dites nous tout, Annie. Vous avez pris en main ce jeune garçon du District 12, Armin Arlert, en l'entraînant au corps-à-corps. Avouez, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à lui venir en aide ? »

Annie mit quelques instants à répondre, scrutant la foule comme si une bonne âme en détresse allait en sortir pour venir la tirer de ce cauchemar. Elle vit d'abord Erwin, au premier rang, qui hochait la tête comme pour lui dire de rentrer dans le jeu de Caesar. Puis elle vit Armin, au fond, dans le couloir, qui observait la situation et qui était aussi pâle qu'elle devrait l'être. Elle voulut lui lancer un regard désolé et désespéré, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était sur tout les écrans du pays. Le garçon était mort de peur. Si ils rentraient dans le jeu, qu'ils arrivaient à émouvoir le peuple du Capitole, les Juges n'auraient pas le cran de les punir, même dans l'arène. Elle se retourna vers Caesar, et prit un ton ennuyé, comme si prendre Armin sous son aile n'avait été qu'une obligation. « Il... m'a fait... pitié. Il lançait son javelot comme un raté. Il a même réussi à le faire tomber sur son pied. »

La foule rit et Armin enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Annie se retourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air faux. Elle espérait de toute son âme qu'il comprendrait son rôle à jouer dans cette affaire, ou mieux, qu'il réagisse naturellement. Elle priait que ce garçon soit vraiment intelligent. « Donc je lui ai appris quelques techniques de self-défense, histoire de faire bonne figure. Je m'y connais.

-Et donc vous n'aviez aucun sentiment particulier en aidant ce garçon ? demanda Caesar d'un air entendu.

-Pas vraiment... répondit-elle en espérant prendre l'air le plus mystérieux possible. »

Une fille froide avec un grand cœur caché... Pitié, faites que ça marche, supplia-t-elle mentalement. Pour l'instant, ça l'était. « Et qui vous a appris ces prises que tout le monde dit comme fantastiques, Annie ? demanda Caesar. » Elle se sentit pâlir, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Des souvenirs, plus ou moins agréables, lui revenaient en mémoire. « Mon... mon père... »

Elle avait abandonné son ton appuyé qu'elle avait employé pour parler d'Armin et s'exprimait maintenant d'une voix faiblarde, comme si elle avait effectué un grand effort. « Oh ! s'exclama Caesar comme si Annie lui avait annoncé une nouvelle plus qu'excellente. Est-ce pour lui montrer que vous êtes fière d'être sa fille que vous vous êtes portée volontaire pour les Jeux ? Pour lui montrer que sa fille est une battante ?

-Eh bien... marmonna-t-elle. Cela risque d'être compliqué. Il m'a bien entraînée en tant que carrière mais...

-Mais ?

-Il est mort, dit-elle d'un ton sec. »

Elle n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à ce guignol en costume bleu qui essayait de faire vibrer sa corde sensible et avec elle celle des citoyens du Capitole. Elle se sentait devenir folle de rage en entendant le public soupirer de compassion, et en voyant Caesar qui ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question encore plus douloureuse. « Et... comment est-ce que...

-Fin du sujet, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton encore plus froid. »

Caesar hocha la tête respectueusement. Les trois minutes d'interview touchaient à leur fin. Caesar aida Annie à se relever, la fit tourner sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe au public et annonça : « Eh bien, je crois que nous avons ici une future gagnante bien mystérieuse ! Cher public, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Annie Leonhart ! »

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de sourire, gratifiant l'assistance d'un regard dédaigneux parfaitement naturel.

Les tributs avaient des sièges réservés au premier rang pour regarder les interviews depuis le public. Elle sentit le regard d'Erwin peser sur elle pendant tout le passage de Reiner. Le géant blond, lui, était tout à fait à son aise. Il jouait parfaitement la carte du garçon viril qui faisait peur, mais qui était néanmoins sympathique. Il s'exprima sans circonvolutions sur sa broche représentant le Titan Cuirassé, débattant amicalement avec Caesar sur sa ressemblance avec ledit Titan. Il quitta la scène sous les applaudissements d'un public sous le charme. Quand il alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Annie, il lui sourit d'un air triomphant. Sourire qu'elle accueillit en détournant le regard, écœurée. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Caesar mette les pieds dans le plats à propos de son père. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à toucher le cœur des gens ou juste à passer pour une garce froide ?

Les interviews s'enchaînèrent. Bertholdt du 2 transpirait énormément. Jean, du District 3, s'offusqua de sa comparaison avec le cheval qui tirait son char lors de la parade. Isabel et Farlan, du 4, avait décidé de jouer la carte des rivaux amicaux, ce qui était ironique car on leur donnerait la chance dès le lendemain de s'étriper. Auruo, du 6, était monstrueusement arrogant et se mordit la langue en plein milieu d'une phrase. Petra, du 7, était terriblement gentille et se moqua même gentiment d'Auruo. Et enfin, les deux frères et sœurs maudits du 11 réussirent à marquer les esprits en avouant qu'ils avaient passé le serment de se protéger l'un l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Eren fit fondre le cœur de ces dames en montrant une détermination sans faille, et Mikasa impressionna tout le monde en parlant extrêmement peu tout en laissant une impression très forte.

Annie était dégoutée de cette ambiance bonne enfant qui flottait dans l'air. Elle avait vu la plupart des tributs décapiter des types en plastique, poignarder de sang froid en simulation ou couper trois nuques en moins de dix secondes, au centre d'Entraînement. Ils n'étaient pas gentils et aimables. C'était des tueurs, comme elle. Même Sasha, la fille du 12, qui passa toute son interview à évoquer les bonnes choses qu'elle avait mangé au Capitole et combien son District natal lui manquait était une experte en tir à l'arc.

L'interview d'Armin arriva enfin. Comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré, son costume anthracite avait l'air presque trop grand pour lui. Il serra timidement la main de Caesar qui lui tapota l'épaule d'un air paternel. Après que Armin aie un peu parlé de lui, le présentateur rentra directement dans le vif du sujet. « Armin, mon garçon, nous n'en pouvons plus : raconte nous donc ce qui s'est passé avec Annie Leonhart ! Dis-nous ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là ! » Annie n'était pas spécialement croyante, mais si il y avait un Dieu en ce monde, elle le pria de toute ses forces pour qu'il illumine l'esprit d'Armin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était filmée et tenta de prendre un air mi-ennuyé, mi-intéressé. Le blond prit un air gêné et frotta l'arrière de sa tête timidement. « Heu... Eh bien, je dois dire que... elle a été très gentille avec moi. »

La foule poussa une exclamation attendrie.

« Oui, je... continua-t-il en souriant d'un air intimidé. Elle a dit que je lui inspirais de la pitié, et c'est probablement vrai, je veux dire, regardez-moi ! » Il se montra du doigt d'un air humble et le public grommela de protestation.

« Mais... L'entraînement continuant, j'ai senti autre chose. »

Annie bénit Armin cent fois, non, mille fois mentalement. Il avait compris ! Il avait compris que si ils touchaient le cœur des citoyens du Capitole, avec elle dans son rôle de Bonne Samaritaine qui ne s'assume pas et lui dans son rôle de garçon gentil et maladroit, les Juges n'oseraient pas les toucher pour l'instant, de peur d'offusquer un public attendri. Elle voulut lui lancer un regard soulagé mais elle devait rester dans son rôle. Sentant la caméra braquée sur elle, elle haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.

« Peut-être que je me trompe, continuait-il d'un air incertain. Mais quand je suis arrivé à la faire tomber avec une de ses prises, elle a eu l'air fière de moi. Et puis, j'ai été un des rare à être gratifié d'un de ses sourires. »

Le public applaudit et Annie se retint de faire de même. Armin lui sourit gentiment, et la blonde se demanda s'il jouait un rôle ou non. Ce sourire avait l'air très naturel. Soulagée et dans le jeu, elle lui sourit en retour. Elle sentit le regard de Reiner peser sur elle, comme s'il lui posait ouvertement la question « A quoi tu joues ? ». Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle. « Donc, Annie... Même si tu es une carrière et moi un humble tribut du District 12... J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de placer une de tes fameuses prises, et que tu seras fière de moi, lui dit-il en souriant. »

Annie détourna le regard de lui et de la caméra, en lui lançant un « C'est ça. » dédaigneux et un peu gêné.

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements et de vivats.

Leur petit jeu avait marché.


	7. Place de Trost

Salut tout le monde ! Avant d'attaquer le chapitre, je tenais à prévenir qu'à présent, avec la reprise des cours, il y aura un chapitre par semaine, le samedi. Ce sera plus pratique pour moi. ^_^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est important pour moi et ça m'aide !

* * *

Le matin des Jeux, Armin se réveilla tôt, encore plus tôt que l'heure matinale où son styliste était censé venir les chercher pour y aller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû ; qui savait s'il aurait le temps de se reposer dans l'arène ? Sa tête était un véritable fouillis. Tout y était mélangé : les titans, Annie, sa relation avec elle, et puis, l'arène... Il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Annie pour ce qu'elle a fait ces deux derniers jours. Elle lui avait appris ses prises de corps-à-corps, lui avait permis d'avoir une bonne note à l'évaluation et lorsque les informations avaient filtré, son petit rôle d'ingénue leur avait permis de s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Il était rentré dans son jeu difficilement, mais l'effet obtenu était excellent. Sasha n'avait rien dit mais Hanji l'avait félicité. « Quelle belle pirouette tu nous as fait là ! s'était-elle exclamée. Vous vous étiez mis d'accord ? Vous êtes alliés ?

-Non... » avait simplement répondu Armin, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Son mentor ne lui avait laissé aucune consigne particulière pour l'arène, si ce n'était « Sers toi de ta tête. On se servira des sous pour t'aider. » Armin n'était pourtant pas sûr qu'il avait décroché énormément de sponsors, même avec son numéro avec Annie. Il était plus probable qu'ils aient choisi de sponsoriser la blonde, en privilégiant celle qui avait le plus de chance de survie.

Maintenant qu'il était à moins d'une heure de son lever, il ne pensait quasiment plus à Annie, mais à sa propre survie. Allait-il trouver de l'eau ? De la nourriture ? Il était soulagé d'avoir une alliance avec Sasha, Eren et Mikasa, mais si l'un d'entre eux se faisait tuer, tiendra-t-elle toujours ?

Ses pensées s'enchaînant, il entendit Moblit toquer à sa porte. « C'est le grand jour ! ». Le grand jour, se répéta Armin dans son esprit. Exactement. Il s'extirpa des draps.

Il ne vit personne, ce matin-là. Moblit, son styliste qui était un homme particulièrement nerveux, le conduisit sur le toi du Centre d'Entraînement où les attendait le hovercraft, le gigantesque véhicule volant qui les transporterait dans l'arène. Lorsque Armin fut collé à l'échelle qui le remontait au monument volant par une petite décharge électrique, il regarda brièvement les immeubles scintillants du Capitole. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un oiseau, ce qui était ridicule. Il était pris au piège. Si il était un oiseau, il serait un poulet envoyé à abattoir. Une fois dans le hovercraft, un homme en blouse blanche lui introduisit le mouchard dans son poignet à l'aide d'une seringue. La douleur qu'il éprouva lorsque l'instrument en métal pénétra dans son poignet lui fit se demander s'il ressentirait une telle douleur lorsqu'il allait être tué. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas au mains d'un carrière. Il avait entendu dire que la fille du 2, Ymir, était une vraie sauvage. Où était Eren pour le défaire de ses idées fatalistes ? Il se sentait bien seul, à présent.

Une fois que Moblit fut hissé à bord à son tour, ils furent conduits dans une cabine où on leur servit un petit-déjeuner. Armin, dans son état de stress, ne pensait pas à grand chose mais savait qu'il devait manger beaucoup, au cas où il ne trouverait pas de nourriture immédiatement dans l'arène. Il se jeta sur la nourriture, engloutissant tout le plus vite possible pour ne pas vomir. En dévorant les patates, il eut une pensée pour Sasha qui les aimait tant. Une heure plus tard, les hublots de la cabine, qui montraient le ciel, s'obscurcirent. C'était la fin du voyage.

Dans la cabine de lancement métallique, Moblit aida le blond à s'habiller. Il lui proposa d'attacher ses cheveux blonds, mais Armin, plus que stressé, lui rétorqua que quitte à mourir, il ne voulait pas mourir ridicule. Le styliste se résigna poliment. La tenue des tributs de cette année consistait en un pantalon blanc, un T-shirt blanc, d'une veste entre le marron et le beige avec un symbole étrange dessus qui s'arrêtait aux bas de côtes, ainsi que de bottes hautes. Il y avait également le harnais de tridimensionnalité, qui lui noua encore plus l'estomac. « On dirait un uniforme, constata le garçon.

-Un uniforme spécialisé, dans ce cas. » répondit le styliste.  
Armin regarda son harnais de cuir brun et pâlit en songeant que si on les avait entraînés à ça plus que tout le reste et qu'on le leur mettait directement, il y aurait bien quelque chose à combattre. Il soupira, mais sa respiration était tremblotante. Il bougea un peu, sous l'ordre de son styliste. Rien ne le gênait. Il était prêt.

Il n'échangea aucun mot avec Moblit, qui néanmoins lui souriait d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant. Dans le silence de l'attente qui le séparait du début des Jeux, Armin se demanda si cet homme avait une femme, des enfants, des amis. S'il avait fait des études brillantes, qu'il avait connu une jeunesse fougueuse. Il se demandait comment il avait perdu sa virginité avant d'entendre la voix métallique qui lui disait de se préparer au lancement. Armin regarda son styliste d'un air désespéré. L'autre le prit par les épaules. « Allez, lui dit-il. »

Le blond se dirigea vers la plateforme montante métallique. Un cylindre de verre descendit sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Moblit lui lâcher un « Bonne chance. » que la plateforme s'éleva. Il eut envie de hurler, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge.

La lumière, tout d'abord, l'éblouit. Il ne sentait aucune odeur particulière, si ce n'est une odeur lointaine de foin. Juste avant qu'il ne recouvre complètement la vue, il entendit le speaker, Claudius Templesmith, annoncer :

-Mesdames et Messieurs, que les 28e Hunger Games commencent !

* * *

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, que les 28e Hunger Games commencent !_ »

Annie savait qu'il lui restait 60 secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger de sa plaque métallique, à cause de la mine antipersonnelle qui les empêchait de descendre. Une ancienne carrière du District 1 à l'âme suicidaire s'en était servie, il y a des années, pour mourir. Le plus terrible, dans tout ça, c'est que si la mine lui avait bien arraché les jambes, la fille n'était pas morte sur le coup et elle avait agonisé pendant des heures car les autres tributs la croyaient morte. Annie secoua la tête. Pourquoi elle pensait à ça maintenant ?

Il lui restait 45 secondes.

Elle commença à détailler le paysage autour d'elle. D'abord, les côtés. A sa droite, Jean. Un allié du District 3. Très bon. A sa gauche, Isabel, du District 4. Moins bon. Très rapide, furtive et excellente en tridimensionnalité. Cela lui avait probablement valu le sept qu'elle avait eu à son entraînement. Bon. Courir vers Jean. Devant elle, la Corne d'Abondance, métallique, dorée. Elle regorgeait de tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Notamment, des cartouches de gaz et un système tridimensionnel. Elle se rendit compte que la Corne en possédait une cinquantaine. Tout ça ? Elle savait grâce au harnais qu'il était mieux d'en avoir un. Mais il s'agissait d'une arme comme une autre. Les autres années, les armes étaient réparties équitablement. Bon. Pas le temps de tergiverser.

30 secondes.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était au centre d'une place, dans une sorte de ville. « Trost » lut-elle sur une pancarte. Drôle de nom, songea-t-elle. Mais le plus étrange était probablement que l'arène, si elle s'arrêtait-là, devait être minuscule. En effet, ils étaient entourés de murs géants, qui faisaient environ 50 mètres, dont le plus proche ne devait être qu'à une centaine de mètres de distance. Elle comprit alors qu'ils allaient pouvoir escalader ces murs grâce à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Elle comprenait mieux la présence de tout les dispositifs.

20 secondes.

Elle lut dans le regard de Jean qu'il avait aussi compris. Elle regarda à nouveau dans la Corne d'Abondance. Sous les systèmes de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, il y avait les outils classiques. Couteaux, haches, arcs et flèches, javelot... Son cœur se serra en le voyant. Il lui faisait penser à Armin, qui devait être d'un autre côté de la Corne. Il était assez bon pour escalader le mur. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait à avoir un dispositif de manœuvre. Elle se surprit à être soulagée qu'il aie une alliance avec d'excellents éléments. Ensemble, ils se débrouilleraient...

10 secondes.

Même avec ses potentielles chances de survie, avec de la malchance, elle serait peut-être morte dans 10 secondes. Sa tête était vide. Un seul souvenir remuait dans sa tête : « _Jolie frappe, Annie ! Bien joué, ma fille, je suis fier de toi. »_

Son père.


	8. Le sang et l'arme

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques explications !

* * *

Les 10 secondes écoulées, le gong retentit. Les Jeux commençaient, et Annie avait déjà une demi-seconde de retard. Jurant intérieurement, elle partit en courant de sa plateforme, sprintant vers la Corne d'Abondance. Reiner était déjà là, son matériel sur lui. Son sabre virevoltait autour de lui et une victime qu'Annie n'eut pas le temps d'identifier gisait déjà au sol. Elle se saisit de bonbonnes de gaz et fixa le matériel à la ceinture de son harnais. Puis elle sortit les sabres et commença à essayer de réduire le nombre de tributs tout en défendant la Corne d'Abondance avec les autres carrières et leurs alliés. Il s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils en feraient leur quartier général. Leur supériorité de niveau le leur permettait. Elle planta sa lame dans l'estomac de la fille du District 5, Ilse Lagner. Elle s'effondra au sol et Annie retira son sabre, couvert de sang. Sa tête était plus vide que jamais. Rester concentrée, coûte que coûte. Rien n'agitait son esprit, si ce n'était la peur. Autrement, c'était le néant.

Elle se précipita vers la fille du District 4, Nanaba, mais celle-ci était plus forte et féroce qu'Ilse et réussit à se saisir d'un dispositif de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, ainsi que des sabres fournis avec. Elle avait également réussi à sortir du tas un énorme couteau qu'elle brandissait maintenant vers la blonde. Nanaba n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être partante pour un combat, car elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour ensuite tourner les talons et, attachant son matériel, s'envoler en sécurité en haut du mur, où l'attendait déjà son partenaire de District, Marco. Annie abandonna et se retourna. Soudainement, une flèche se ficha à ses pieds. Elle eut à peine le temps de redresser le regard qu'elle entendit Armin crier : « Sasha ! », plus haut sur le toit d'une maison voisine. Elle vit la queue de cheval de la fille se balancer lorsqu'elle s'envola, le javelot de Bertholdt, du District 2, s'enfonçant là où une seconde plus tôt se trouvait son pied gauche. Puis les deux du District 12 s'enfuirent par les toits où les attendaient leurs alliés, le frère et la sœur maudits. Elle soupira en voyant Armin disparaître dans un éclat blond.

Les derniers fuyards déguerpissaient tandis que les premières victimes des Jeux gisaient au sol. Il ne restait plus que les carrières. Ils avaient un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ymir s'avança vers Historia, lui passant un bras par dessus les épaules pour la rassurer. « Heureusement que la petite blonde était là, pensa Annie au sujet d'Historia. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de Jean. »

Ymir était tombée sous le charme de l'adorable petite blonde angélique du District 3, qui malgré son air de sainte, pouvait être une combattante assez redoutable. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir de devenir leur alliée, à la demande d'Ymir, mais seulement si Jean venait avec eux. La brune aux tâches de rousseur avait accepté à la place de tous les autres, mais lesdits autres n'acceptaient pas Jean avec autant de volonté. Ils le trouvaient trop arrogant. Jean lui-même ne pouvait pas refuser une alliance pareille, même si il avait été vu en train de sympathiser avec Marco. Mais depuis le début des Jeux, le jeune homme qui avait tendance à s'énerver contre Eren en étant plein d'orgueil au début de l'Entraînement n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se sentant seul entouré de visage peu amicaux. Annie songea avec regret qu'elle aurait peut-être pu demander une alliance similaire avec Armin. Puis elle se ressaisit. Jean était au moins fort aux épreuves physiques. Armin était un faible. Elle avait eu pitié de lui, mais s'il n'était pas mort, maintenant... eh bien, il serait mort le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas survivre. Et quand bien même il le ferait... ce serait elle qui serait morte, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Ouah, s'émerveilla Reiner en fouillant la Corne d'Abondance. Ils ont vraiment mis tout ce qu'il faut, cette année. De la nourriture, des couvertures, de l'eau...

-Il faudra aussi fouiller les maisons, dit Bertholdt, la main toujours agrippée sur son sabre.

-Ouais, t'as... »

Reiner fut interrompu, surpris par la chute de quatre parachutes argentés, qui transportaient des caissons. « Vous avez déjà des dons ? s'étonna Jean.

-Quelle vitesse ! » fit Historia.

Les quatres parachutes achevèrent leur descente au pied des tributs du District 1 et 2. Ymir fut la première à ouvrir son caisson, dans un silence nerveux. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans la Corne d'Abondance. De quoi pouvaient-ils avoir besoin maintenant ?

La grande brune ressortit du caisson métallique une sorte de fiole emballée dans du carton de protection. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Les trois autres ouvrirent leurs caisses et y découvrirent la même chose. Les fioles contenaient une espèce de sérum transparent, clair comme de l'eau pure mais trop épais pour en être. Au fond des caissons, ils découvrirent des seringues désinfectées. Et un papier. Ils se saisirent de leur propre papier, mais ils indiquaient tous la même chose. Seule les signatures de leur mentors respectifs différaient.

 ** _Oxaramol Titanaxorum_**

 _ **Sérum de mutation génétique** _

_**Laboratoire de recherche de Panem**_

 _Introduire du sérum dans la seringue désinfectée_

 _Procéder à l'injection_

 _Rester en isolation de présence titanesque et humaine pendant une heure._

 _Utilisation de la transformation_

 _Procéder à une automutilation en ayant en tête un objectif clairement défini_

 _Quand l'objectif est atteint, sortir du corps qui s'autodétruira._

En bas du papier d'Annie, il y avait griffonné, d'une écriture de médecin :

 _Ce corps transformé présente une capacité de régénération, de durcissement partiel de l'épiderme, la capacité complète du cerveau de celui qui le manipule et le maniement du cri._

Et enfin, à la dernière ligne, Erwin avait simplement écrit avant de signer : « _L'arme._ »

Les quatre tributs de carrière se regardèrent puis comprirent. « Vous avez reçu le même mot que moi ? demanda Reiner. Celui à propos de l'Oxaramol Titanaxotruc.

-Oui... On dirait une notice, remarqua Annie d'une voix basse.

-Tu crois que c'était l'arme dont Erwin parlait ? chuchota Reiner, comme si il ne voulait pas être entendu. »

Annie hocha la tête. « Il faut qu'on essaie, intervint Ymir. » Bertholdt acquiesça.

« C'est important.

-Très bien, déclara Annie en tournant les talons. J'essaye la première.

-Hein ?

-Je vais me mettre en isolation dans cette maison, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une maison de plain-pied. Vous, vous me couvrez. On verra ce qu'on verra. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la maison, ne laissant pas le choix aux autres. De toute manière, le choix, ils ne l'avaient pas, décision d'Annie ou non. Les sponsors avaient dû débourser une fortune. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Et elle préférait y aller en premier plutôt que de se retrouver piégée entre ces Murs avec une mutation génétique.

Après avoir vérifié que la maison était sûre, elle s'assit à la table après avoir fermé fenêtres et portes. Elle observa la seringue un moment, silencieuse. Elle ressentait soudainement cette peur enfantine des piqûres. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de rassembler son courage. Elle remplit la seringue, retroussa sa manche.

Puis elle enfonça l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude.

Tous les tributs encore vivants purent entendre une détonation qui n'était pas celle du canon du Capitole.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je mets mes explications en bas pour ne spoiler personne : j'ai un peu réinventé le principe de transformation en Titan Shifter. Etant donné que je ne lis que les mangas papiers, j'en suis seulement à ce fameux passage ou il est question de ce sérum ; je lui ai donné un nom aussi scientifique que possible pour une fille qui est en économie, et une notice, en remettant le concept à ma sauce.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé via les reviews, n'hésitez pas ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui suivent la fic, ça me fait très plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	9. Les titans

Salut tout le monde !

Je poste le chapitre avec un petit peu de retard pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne voulais pas poster quelque chose où il y a de la violence hier, alors que le pays entier (dont moi) était en deuil. J'espère que vous êtes tous sains et saufs, et mon esprit est avec les familles des victimes.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, comme d'habitude, vous pouvez dire ce que vous en pensez avec les reviews.

* * *

« De l'orage ? s'étonna Sasha en descendant du Mur avec l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'inquiéta Armin d'un ton nerveux.

-J'ai vu un éclair et une détonation. »

Les quatres alliés, Sasha, Armin, Eren et Mikasa, étaient en train de descendre du Mur, de l'autre côté de la ville. L'arène ne s'arrêtait pas à la cité et de l'autre côté du Mur s'étendait une vaste plaine où il y avait des fermes apparemment désertes, et à l'ouest, à peu de temps à pied, une forêt d'arbres gigantesques. Après un court débat au sommet du Mur, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour aller se réfugier dans la forêt d'arbres géants plutôt que dans les fermes, qui représentaient un abri trop faible. Ils en auraient pour un quart d'heure de course à pied depuis le Mur, avait évalué Eren. Une trotte, avait songé Armin. Enfin. Il remerciait encore le Ciel d'être encore vivant.

Lorsque le gong avait retenti, Armin avait commencé à courir tout de suite, le plus vite possible vers la Corne d'Abondance. Il avait couru car pour une fois, sa vie en dépendait. Sasha et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point : il leur fallait récupérer un équipement tridimensionnel, et tout ce qui leur semblait être utile, puis aller se cacher pour mettre le matériel en place et rejoindre les autres comme ils le pouvaient. Armin était donc arrivé en premier à la Corne mais avait était talonné par d'autres tributs, dont Thomas du District 9, qui s'était mis à fouiller frénétiquement dans le tas pour des armes qu'il devait juger plus utile. Armin avait alors reçu comme un coup d'adrénaline et avait pris son dispositif tridimensionnel sous le bras et attrapé un sac à dos dans l'autre main. Thomas avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner vers lui, tremblant et brandissant une hache, que Bertholdt, du 2, lui avait asséné un coup de poignard dans le dos. Armin avait senti que sa vie était en danger, donc il avait couru, couru vers une des maisons. Heureusement, Bertholdt ni personne d'autre ne l'avait poursuivi. Il s'était réfugié dans une maison ouverte, enfilé son matériel puis avait volé sur un toit. Il avait vu qu'Eren et Mikasa avaient fait de même. Avant même qu'il aie pu se demander ce qu'il en était de Sasha, il la vit, s'extirpant du bain de sang, poursuivie par Bertholdt qui brandissait un javelot ramassé sur un corps. Il l'avait vu bander son arc et tirer, mais dans la nervosité du moment, la flèche s'était plantée aux pieds d'Annie. Il avait eu à peine le temps d'être heureux de la voir vivante qu'il avait vu que Sasha était en train d'enfiler son matériel rapidement. Elle avait ensuite volé pour le rejoindre, échappant in extremis au javelot de Bertholdt. Paniqués, ils avaient ensuite rejoints Eren et Mikasa puis escaladé le Mur.

Maintenant, ils couraient vers la forêt des arbres géants d'un bon pas, mais Armin était terrifié qu'un autre tribut vienne les prendre en chasse. Heureusement, personne ne se manifesta. Il vit quelques silhouettes se précipiter dans une ferme, quelques autres sur le Mur, mais ils étaient trop loin pour être abattus, ou les abattre. Il vit une épaisse fumée blanche s'élever de l'autre côté de la muraille. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vapeur ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

-Sais pas, dit Mikasa simplement, concentrée sur sa course.

-Armin, continue à courir, ne t'occupe pas du reste ! » lui ordonna Eren.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Immédiatement, ils se réfugièrent en hauteur, dans les branches, pour prendre un peu de repos. Ils en profitèrent pour faire le compte de ce qu'ils avaient pris. Sasha avait réussi à prendre du pain, ainsi qu'un arc et des flèches. Eren avait pris une hache et un couteau. Mikasa s'était procuré un flacon de teinture d'iode, pour purifier l'eau. Armin, en fouillant son sac à dos, réalisa qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des allumettes, un sac de couchage et une gourde pleine. « On a de la chance, soupira-t-il. » Eren sourit d'un air victorieux. « On l'a fait, les gars ! On a survécu au bain de sang ! »

Ils restèrent perchés sur leur branche, à célébrer silencieusement leur petite victoire, jusqu'au premier coup de canon annonçant les morts tombés au bain de sang. Il ne tira que six fois. « Six morts... murmura Eren. On saura qui ce soir. » Soudain, une détonation similaire à celle qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils descendaient du Mur, retentit. Armin aperçut également un éclair.

« Là ! s'exclama Sasha. Il se passe des trucs pas nets, là-dedans !

-Ce n'était pas un orage... déclara Mikasa.

-Non, il y a de la vapeur, comme tout à l'heure, regardez ! s'écria Armin. »

Une colonne de vapeur s'élevait de derrière le Mur, comme la précédente. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, comme paralysés. « Vous... croyez que c'est un truc des Juges ? fit Sasha en brisant le silence. Des sortes de monstres ?

-Forcément, rétorqua Eren. Il n'y a que eux pour... hein ? »

Un parachute argenté achevait doucement sa descente sur les genoux d'Eren, déposant un caisson. « Un cadeau ? Déjà ?

-Ouvre-le ! s'excita Sasha, les yeux brillants de curiosité. C'est peut-être de la bouffe ! »

Eren sortit une fiole contenant un liquide transparent d'un carton protecteur, ainsi qu'une seringue désinfectée. Mikasa fouilla le fond du caisson pour trouver deux mots. Le premier était imprimé. Le second était écrit à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est Levi.

-Qui ? demanda Sasha.

-Notre mentor, répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant. »

Armin savait que le mentor du District 11, Levi, avait gagné ses Hunger Games par la manière brutale. Il devait probablement faire subir à ses tributs des méthodes d'entraînement tout aussi brutales. Il avait cependant entendu dire qu'il était un coach extraordinaire, ce qui devait grandement avantager le frère et la sœur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Mikasa lut à voix haute : « Eren, les sponsors n'auront plus une thune à cause de cette arme. Fais en bon usage. ». Le concerné avait un air dubitatif, lisant silencieusement le papier imprimé. « Eren, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une notice pour du... de l'Oxaramol Titanaxorum.

-Un médicament ? demanda Armin.

-Non... »

Le brun était pâle. « C'est un liquide qui transforme... en quelque chose d'autre. »

Armin prit la notice des mains d'Eren. Le petit 3., _Rester en isolation de présence humaine et titanesque pendant une heure_ , lui serra les boyaux. « C'est quoi, une isolation de présence titanesque ?

-C'est peut-être les choses dont tu parlais, Armin... chuchota Mikasa. »

Tous restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le soleil brillait encore sur eux, les éclairant d'une lumière verte avec le feuillage de la forêt des arbres géants, quand ils entendirent un hurlement, plus loin, dans la forêt, suivi d'un coup de canon. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Sasha d'une voix étranglée.

-On s'arrache, déclara Mikasa. Eren, prends le caisson, on va monter plus haut. »

Une fois installés dans des branches encore plus hautes, ils étaient à présent à vingt bons mètres de hauteur du sol. C'est là qu'il entendirent les pas. Des pas sourds et éloignés, qui venaient encore de loin, mais qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Des pas lourds, réguliers qui suivaient un rythme assez rapide. Vu le bruit des pas, la chose qui se déplaçait devait être énorme. Ils restèrent le plus silencieux possible, tétanisés par la terreur.

Ce fut Armin qui le vit en premier. Il fit un signe aux autres silencieusement et le pointa du doigt.

Un géant.

Un géant se trouvait au pied de leur arbre, ses gigantesques pieds se perdant dans l'herbe.

Ce colosse ne ressemblait en rien aux géants qui capturaient les enfants dans les forêts, dans les légendes.

Non. Celui là faisait dix mètres de hauteur. Il était nu et présentait une apparence humanoïde d'homme mais ne présentait aucun organe génital visible. Sa tête, anormalement grande par rapport à son corps, ressemblait à une tête d'humain déformée. Ses yeux étaient minuscules, son nez moyen et sa bouche gigantesque. Et sa bouche... « I-Il a quelque dans la bouche ! murmura Sasha, terrorisée.

-Un humain. Il a bouffé un tribut ! chuchota Eren, tremblant.

-Un titan... dit simplement Armin, sous le choc. »

C'était encore pire que dans ses cauchemars. Cette arène possédait un géant de dix mètres qui dévorait les humains ! C'est alors que le titan, intrigué par le bruit, releva la tête, et les vit. Avalant d'un coup le tribut dont les jambes dépassaient encore de sa bouche, il se colla à l'arbre pour mieux repérer les quatre alliés. Sasha se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? gémit-elle. »

Sa plainte fut interrompue par un nouveau hurlement, d'un autre genre. Un tribut, voltigeant entre les arbres tant bien que mal, s'époumonait de rage en brandissant ses lames : « Espèce de fils de chien ! T'as bouffé Line ! Et ben maintenant tu vas payer ! »

Il voltigea autour du titan, sous les yeux effarés des quatre alliés. Le garçon, Marlo du District 9 si Armin le reconnaissait bien, avait la chemise éclaboussée de sang. Le liquide rouge tâchait également son visage et rendait poisseux ses cheveux noirs coupés au bol. Le blond ne put s'empêcher, dans son horreur, de se demander si il s'agissait du sang de Line. Au moment où Marlo s'élançait sur la nuque du géant, le titan, la gueule encore ruisselante du sang de sa victime, se retourna. Le jeune homme se cogna alors juste sous le menton du colosse. Son attache se détacha et il tomba à terre dans un craquement sinistre. Marlo avait dû probablement se briser plusieurs os. Malheureusement pour lui, il était encore conscient. Le titan se baissa sur lui, et le saisit dans sa main. « Non... Pas ça... gémit Marlo. » Le géant, insensible à ses suppliques, l'enfourna dans sa bouche d'une traite, gardant sur le visage son abominable expression fixe. «Quelle horreur... murmura Armin. »

A ce moment là, ils sentirent un choc faire trembler l'arbre, faisant presque tomber Eren. A leurs pieds, en bas de l'arbre, un autre géant était apparu. Il avait de longs cheveux et un air féroce sur le visage, et faisait environ dans les 7 mètres. « Un autre ? s'écria Sasha, paniquée. » La fille bandait déjà son arc pour lui décocher une flèche, quand Mikasa l'arrêta. « C'est inutile. Les mannequins de bois qui les représentaient n'avait qu'un point faible, la nuque. Maintenant, je me les fais. Je ne les laisserais pas t'avoir, Eren, lui dit-elle en s'élançant déjà.

-Mikasa ! Arrête, c'est inutile ! lui cria son frère en l'empêchant de descendre. Je crois... Je crois que j'ai compris. »

D'un air à la fois terrifié et énervé, il remplissait la seringue de sérum transparent. « Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Armin d'un air apeuré.

-Plus que sûr. Juste... éloignez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il. Allez sur les autres branches. On verra bien. Si Levi me l'a envoyé, ce n'est pas pour m'handicaper dans l'arène. »

Il lança un regard appuyé vers Mikasa qui affichait une mine désapprobatrice. Armin soupira, et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. « Allez, viens. On verra tout, on sera sur les branches des arbres d'à côté.

-Si ce nabot de Levi t'as joué un sale tour, Eren... grogna Mikasa.

-Mikasa. Fais moi confiance. »

Elle tapa légèrement du pied en signe de frustration, puis suivie d'Armin et de Sasha, ils allèrent se réfugier sur des branches encore plus hautes, sur les arbres d'à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils savaient quelle était la raison des éclairs, des détonations et des colonnes de vapeur, de l'autre côté du Mur.


	10. Capacités

Désolée pour l'immense retard ! En attendant, j'ai vu le dernier _Hunger Games_ et ça a relancé mon inspiration, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

Le soir était tombé. Normalement, les carrières, à ce moment là, attendaient que les morts soient affichés dans le ciel de l'arène pour se mettre en chasse. Annie attendait bien, mais elle n'était pas en train de se préparer à traquer les autres. Non, elle était juste à l'intérieur de la Corne d'Abondance. Les carrières ne sortiraient pas du Mur ce soir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de devoir garder la Corne. Son corps émettait encore de la vapeur et se remettait lentement, très lentement. Elle était épuisée et était soulagée de s'être injectée le sérum en premier. Cela lui laissait le temps de se reposer. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Ymir de s'enfermer dans une maison pour en subir les effets.

Lorsque la fille aux tâches de rousseur lui avait demandé ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'inoculait cette substance dans le corps, Annie n'avait pas pu répondre. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien. Elle se rappelait être entrée dans la grande maison, avoir tout fermé puis injecté l'Oxalarum Titanaxorum dans le creux du coude. Puis il y avait eu une sorte d'explosion, beaucoup de lumière, de la vapeur... La maison avait tremblé, elle en était sûre. Quant à la suite, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu du bâtiment qui avait perdu quelques briques à cause de la secousse.

Cela avait été ensuite au tour de Bertholdt, puis d'Ymir. Reiner viendrait en dernier. Les autres étaient tellement occupés à venir en aide à Bertholdt qui se remettait des effets du sérum qu'elle avait été la seule à remarquer l'éclair et la détonation lointaine, de l'autre côté du Mur. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé aux autres, mais elle en avait déduit qu'un autre tribut avait mis les mains sur l'Oxalarum Titanaxorum et ses effets mutagènes. Effets mutagènes... Est-ce qu'elle était en train de devenir une mutante ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé, si ce n'était qu'elle émettait de la vapeur, qui se dissipait peu à peu. Elle soupira.

Bertholdt la rejoignit peu après, fouillant sans rien dire dans le tas d'objets de la Corne pour dégoter de la nourriture. Il s'installa près d'elle, et sans dire un mot, commença à peler une pomme avec son couteau. Annie sortit le sien, jouant avec distraitement. La présence de Bertholdt près de la Corne d'Abondance avec elle la rassurait, même si elle n'en disait rien. Elle avait peur de rester seule ici alors qu'elle se sentait si faible. Elle n'était pas sûre que si un autre tribut arrivait par derrière pour la tuer, elle aurait assez de forces pour se défendre. Même si Bertholdt était épuisé lui aussi, à deux, ils seraient déjà plus en sécurité. « Donc... fit-il pour briser le silence. Est-ce que ça t'as fait pareil que moi ? Les troubles de la mémoires, tout ça...

-Oui, répondit simplement Annie.

-Et que fait ton... ta transformation ?

-Ma peau peut durcir et je deviens... plus grande.

-Je vois. » fit Bertholdt, croquant dans sa pomme, les mains légèrement moites.

Soudain, alors qu'Annie tripotait son couteau, elle se coupa. « Aïe !

-Attention ! L'automutilation pourrait... commença Bertholdt d'un air paniqué.

-Calme-toi. Est-ce que je suis transformée, là ? Non. »

Le grand garçon baissa la tête honteusement, gêné par son léger accès de panique. Annie observa la blessure distraitement. Le sang rouge sombre coulait le long de son pouce blessé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que le sang et la plaie en elle-même produisaient de la vapeur. « Bertholdt... » dit-elle à l'attention de l'autre. Mais le garçon avait les yeux rivés sur le pouce de la blonde. La blessure se refermait peu à peu. « La régénération... » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle imaginait. Cela augmentait considérablement ses chances de survie. Pour peu qu'elle survive à une attaque, elle avait beaucoup plus de probabilités de se remettre de ses blessures et ça sans piocher dans la réserve de médicaments ! « Je me demande si c'est pareil pour moi... se demanda Bertholdt.

-Probablement. »

Elle ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation, emballée par sa fantastique nouvelle capacité. Était-ce ça qu'Erwin cherchait à lui dire en parlant d'une arme incroyable ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la détonation de la transformation d'Ymir, qui fut couverte une seconde plus tard par l'hymne du Capitole qui annonçait les morts du jour. En regardant les visages défiler dans le ciel, elle se surprit à espérer ne pas y voir celui d'Armin. Elle avait entendu deux coups de canons supplémentaires, après ceux tirés pour les morts au bain de sang. En tout, il y avait eu huit morts. C'était peu. Elle oublia aussitôt le petit blond, se sentant angoissée. Huit mort le premier jour, c'était trop peu pour les créateurs des Jeux. Les Juges ne se contenteraient pas de ça.

Il fallut trois heures de plus pour finir l'injection de Reiner et celle d'Ymir. Ils avaient pris du retard. Après qu'Annie, Jean, Bertholdt et Historia eurent fait une vérification, ils savaient que la petite ville de Trost, entourée par les Murs, n'étaient occupée que par les six carrières. Il fallait escalader la muraille et se mettre en chasse pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils laissèrent les deux tributs du District 3 garder la Corne, au grand dépit d'Ymir qui aurait voulu prendre Historia avec elle. Bertholdt la raisonna en lui expliquant qu'avec les explosions produites, ils risquaient d'attirer des curieux. Deux tributs ne seraient pas de trop pour défendre leurs biens. Les quatre premiers tributs des Jeux escaladèrent donc le Mur. Annie, à 50 mètres de hauteur, se sentit plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se sentit tout à coup bouillir d'une confiance rassurante. Les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue lui donnaient l'impression de dominer le monde entier, de régner sur les Jeux. Elle ressentit un besoin immense de survie. Elle sourit discrètement, pour elle, avant qu'une petite voix dans sa conscience ne la rappelle à la réalité en lui remémorant la présence d'Armin dans l'arène, quelque part dans cette immense étendue de l'autre côté du Mur. Sans lui, elle n'en serait par là. Erwin n'aurait peut-être pas pu obtenir le sérum. Elle espérait secrètement ne pas le trouver, lui et ses alliés, pour éviter un affrontement. Mais paradoxalement, elle voulait tout aussi secrètement savoir où il était, savoir s'il allait bien. De toute manière, quelqu'un devait mourir cette nuit, sinon les Juges allaient accélérer les choses pour éviter que les téléspectateurs du Capitole s'ennuient. Annie décida que reconnaissance ou non envers Armin, elle ne serait pas la victime ce soir-là.

Après que les quatre carrières eut descendu le Mur, ils se dirigèrent vers une ferme pour glaner du matériel. Après y avoir trouvé quelques bonbonnes de gaz, ils décidèrent d'emblée de se diriger vers la forêt aux arbres gigantesques, à l'est. Nombre de tributs devaient s'y cacher, prêts à être cueillis. La traque promettait d'être fructueuse.

Après vingt minutes de marche, ils se mirent en hauteur grâce à la tridimensionnalité. Ils voltigèrent à travers les arbres pendant deux longues heures, traquant les tributs endormis. Cependant, il faisait nuit noire, et cette année, personne n'avait été assez crétin pour allumer un feu dès le premier soir. Reiner en était très agacé et exprima son mécontentement lorsqu'ils prirent une pose sur une immense branche d'arbre. « Putain, j'en ai marre de retourner cette foutue forêt pour du vent !

-Reiner... soupira Ymir. Baisse d'un ton, on va se faire repérer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? De quoi je devrais avoir peur ? De me faire poignarder dans le dos par le petit chéri d'Annie et ses copains ? Le petit blondinet du 12 et ses petits amis ? Je te les briserais ! »

Annie fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers Reiner d'un pas menaçant. Une prise, et le gaillard s'en irait gémir, les os brisés, vingt mètres plus bas. Reiner, lui ne bougea pas, continuant à garder une expression profondément agaçée sur le visage. Bertholdt s'interposa entre les deux. « Hé ho, vous deux ! Bon, écoutez, on y voit que dalle, je propose qu'on fasse une pause jusqu'au matin, sans assassinat, d'accord ?

-D'accord, ça me va, lui accorda Annie d'un ton glacial, sans détacher son regard de Reiner. On va faire ça.

-T'inquiètes, ma grande. Il est trop tôt dans les Jeux pour qu'on puisse en découdre maintenant, mais ça se règlera un jour ou l'autre, crois-moi. » la menaça le colosse blond d'un ton hargneux.

Bertholdt, tout transpirant de nervosité, soupira de soulagement. Ils s'installèrent sur les branches, Annie et Reiner gardant une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. La blonde finit par s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après un sommeil sans rêve, elle vit les trois autres rassemblés au bout de la branche gigantesque où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ils scrutaient tous un même point. Annie les rejoignit silencieusement. Ymir la repéra et lui montra du doigt ce qu'ils regardaient tous. Un géant humanoïde aux traits vaguement masculins mais sans organe le démontrant vraiment, nu, déambulait tranquillement le long d'une des quelques allées qui sillonnaient la forêt. Comme tout les autres, elle en était abasourdie. Le géant était réellement immense et faisait 15 bons mètres de hauteur. La taille de sa bouche, qui baillait grande ouverte, lui paraissait comme un puits sans fond. « Un titan.» lâcha-t-elle brusquement au bout de quelques instants d'ébahissement. Les deux tributs du District 2 la regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. « Je... Armin m'en avait parlé. Il appelait les mannequins de l'entraînement tridimensionnel comme ça. Et Reiner en avait un sur sa broche, il en a parlé à l'interview.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a de la ressemblance. » avoua Reiner.

Il n'avait pas été autorisé à prendre la broche avec lui, mais Annie lui aurait volontiers pris si il l'avait eu pour faire la comparaison.

Un bruit les fit se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Isabel, la fille du District 4, se tenait dans les arbres près de la lisière de la forêt. En faisant craquer une branche avec la fixation de son système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, elle s'était faite repérer par les carrières, mais surtout par le titan. Le géant avait son regard vide planté sur elle. Ymir s'élança : « Elle est pour nous, les gars. Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! » Annie vit la fille, presque fillette, marmonner un juron. Elle rappela sa fixation et commença à voler vers la sortie de la forêt, désespérément. Les carrières entreprirent de la poursuivre.

Grossière erreur.

Ils passèrent devant le titan qui tendit alors la main et agrippa le câble d'Ymir. Tandis que les autres carrières volèrent devant le géant et se perchèrent à un arbre, la grande fille brune se retrouvait suspendue par le fil d'acier, le fil qui la maintenait à la vie. Le titan remontait maintenant Ymir jusqu'à sa gueule, l'ouvrant grandement comme pour la dévorer, ouvrant encore plus le puits vers le néant que devait être son ventre. Annie remarqua qu'elle était encore pleinement consciente, vu qu'elle se débattait comme beau diable. L'extrait de la notice de l'Oxalarum Titanaxorum lui revint alors à l'esprit. Mais elle vit dans le regard subitement durci de la brune qu'elle n'était pas la seule à y avoir pensé.

Tout fut extrêmement rapide. Ymir considéra sa paume de main puis se la mordit violemment, jusqu'au sang. Il y eut un éclair, et une détonation. La main du titan explosa. Les trois autres carrières eurent à peine le temps de remarquer que ce manque de main ne manquait pas au géant, car elle était déjà en train de réapparaître comme par magie, qu'ils virent qu'un autre titan était apparu devant le premier. Il était plus petit et trapu, avait de profonds yeux noirs et des cheveux mi-longs de la même couleur et émergeait d'un immense nuage de vapeur. Annie le trouva hideux, mais sur le moment, sa pensée lui parut ridicule. Elle allait peut-être mourir entre les mains de ces choses. « D'où il sort, celui-là ? s'exclama Reiner, paniqué.

-L'éclair... La détonation... c'est Ymir ! » s'écria Bertholdt, l'air mi-apeuré mi-ravi.

Annie ne trouvait pas la ressemblance frappante, mais si Ymir était bien dans cette chose qui venait d'apparaître, cette fantastique machine géante qui pouvait tuer tous les humains qu'il fallait, alors c'était probablement pour le meilleur... et également pour le pire, pensa-t-elle en songeant au moment où elle aurait à briser l'alliance avec les autres carrières.

Ymir bondit sur un arbre voisin, à la surprise de la blonde qui ne se doutait pas qu'un corps aussi massif, bien que plus petit que celui de l'autre monstre, puisse se mouvoir avec une telle aisance. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » s'époumona Reiner, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Annie comprit peu après, en voyant Ymir bondir d'arbre en arbre pour prendre un bon angle par rapport au dos du titan. « La nuque. Elle vise la nuque. ». En effet, avant que le géant aie le temps de se retourner, elle s'était jetée sur le bas de sa nuque, y plantant la totalité de sa mâchoire. Tirant de toutes ses forces, elle finit par l'arracher, laissant béant un rectangle maladroit d'une bonne taille dans le haut de la colonne vertébrale du monstre. Recrachant le morceau de chair, elle retomba avec le titan qui s'écroula à terre. Annie en aurait presque applaudi d'admiration.

Ymir n'en avait pourtant pas terminé. Elle semblait, avec ses grands yeux noirs, chercher quelque chose. Les trois autres suivirent son regard, qui s'était fixé sur un arbre. Ils était entouré d'une traînée de gaz tout frais, à peine expulsé d'un système de manœuvre de tridimensionnalité. Elle s'agrippa à l'arbre, suivie par ses alliés. Il y avait du gaz jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Là, elle s'arrêta à un arbre juste à la limite de la plaine. « Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans, dit Annie.

-Ymir l'a senti, regarde, elle monte déjà ! » s'écria Bertholdt.

Le titan brun avait effectivement commencé à escalader l'écorce de l'arbre géant. Annie, plus rapide que les deux garçons, la suivit et se plaça dans une branche en hauteur, l'attendant. Elle croisa le regard terrifié d'Isabel. Annie, qui n'était pas tellement dans la fanfaronnade et qui n'aimait pas jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger, se contenta de la toiser. La fillette essaya de lui balancer un de ses trois couteaux. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était tellement terrifiée que son arme fut lancée maladroitement et Annie n'eut à faire qu'un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Ymir rejoignit bientôt les côtés de la blonde et suivit son regard. Isabel poussa un glapissement effrayé. Annie baissa les yeux.

Le titan escalada alors l'arbre à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que la petite rousse n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir plus profond dans la forêt. Ta peur aura causé ta perte, songea Annie. Si Isabel avait réfléchi sur l'endroit de sa fuite, aurait-elle pu s'en sortir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ymir la saisit dans sa gigantesque paume, la serrant fort pour l'affaiblir. Puis, lorsque Isabel, bien que consciente, fut incapable de se débattre, elle ouvrit sa paume et retira à la fillette son dispositif de tridimensionnalité. « Où veut-elle en venir avec ça ? » se demanda Annie.

Ymir marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la branche, à trente mètres de hauteur du sol. On n'entendait que les gémissements d'Isabel. Le titan tendit sa paume serrée, tenant la rousse entre ses doigts, au dessus du vide. « Non ! Pas ça ! » hurlait Isabel.

Ymir, avec une expression fixe sur son visage de titan, ouvrit sa paume et fit basculer Isabel dans le vide.

Le canon retentit dès qu'elle toucha le sol.


	11. Le titan carrière

Attention, chapitre trèèès long après une longue absence !

* * *

Armin et ses alliés étaient en train de déjeuner quand ils entendirent le canon. « Et un autre... soupira Mikasa en nourrisant Eren à la becquée. »

Le brun qui avait subi l'injection à l'Oxaramol Titanaxorum émettait encore de la vapeur, suite à sa transformation. Armin en était encore horrifié et emballé à la fois. Après l'injection du sérum, Eren avait disparu dans une espèce d'explosion produisant énormément de lumière et de bruit, si bien qu'il avaient eu peur de se faire repérer. Quand bien même ils l'auraient été, Eren n'aurait pas été en danger : à la place du garçon athlétique bien qu'encore un peu frêle, se tenait sur la branche un colosse de 15 mètres aux cheveux longs très musclé, dont l'équilibre sur l'arbre tenait du miracle. Le géant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant une heure complète, avant qu'Eren ne jaillisse lui-même du corps, par la nuque, épuisé. Mikasa l'avait pris sous son bras, et ils s'étaient enfuis pour éviter que des curieux n'arrivent pour voir d'où provenait cette vapeur, produite par le corps géant qui se décomposait, celui se trouvait encore Eren il y a quelque minutes.

Armin s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence : ce qu'Eren venait de faire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une transformation en titan. Sa curiosité le faisait mourir d'envie sur ce qu'Eren pouvait encore faire avec, quelles capacités ça lui offrait. Mais son instinct de survie, lui, le faisait mourir d'inquiétude. L'explosion et la vapeur dégagée était la même que celles qu'il y avait eu derrière le Mur. En tout, dans la soirée, il en avait compté quatre. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que quatre autres tributs, sûrement les carrières, avaient eu accès au précieux Oxaramol Titanaxorum et à la capacité incroyable de se transformer en géant. Avec cette arme, ils étaient quasiment invincibles. Il n'était pas sûr que même Mikasa, qui était arrivée à tuer deux titans au petit matin pour laisser Sasha chasser le petit déjeuner, en arriverait à bout.

Il se demanda si Annie avait reçu le sérum. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le bain de sang, la veille. Elle n'était pas apparue, comme il s'en doutait, parmi les visages des morts du jour, le soir. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser ses prises au combat. Cela dit, ça, c'était si les titans ne l'attrapaient pas pour le manger, comme il l'avait fait avec Marlo et Line.

Pendant qu'il pensait, Sasha entreprenait de raconter à Eren ce qu'il s'était passé après son injection. Bizarrement, le garçon ne s'en rappelait pas. « ...et donc là, tu es sorti de toi-même du corps du titan en gémissant. Le corps a produit encore plus de vapeur. Mikasa t'as sorti complètement du corps, elle t'as chopé sous son bras et puis on s'est carapatés.

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mon équipement tridimensionnel, grogna Eren comme s'il s'en voulait.

-Ouais... fit Sasha en hochant la tête. Quand tu es ressorti de ce truc, il avait complètement disparu. Il faudrait que tu remettes la main sur un autre.

-Eren, je peux te donner le mien, si tu veux, proposa Mikasa, toujours aussi dévouée bien que son visage ne le montrait pas spécialement

-Arrête tes conneries, Mikasa. On a plus de chances de survie à ce stade-là des Jeux avec toi à nos côtés pour déglinguer du titan que toi qui te sacrifies pour moi. »

Il tomba sur les quatre alliés un silence anxieux. Armin finit par le briser en disant : « Eren... J'ai... J'ai peut-être un plan. ». Le petit blond savait que si Eren ne possédait pas le don de se transformer en titan, il n'aurait pas présenté son projet. Il s'en voulait de penser ça, mais peut-être l'aurait-il sacrifié froidement, le laissant perché sur son arbre et le sachant à la merci des titans s'il retournait au sol. Mais à présent, le pouvoir d'Eren était bien trop précieuse pour être gâché... quand bien même il savait qu'il donnait un désavantage à lui-même pour plus tard. Si Eren le combattait en titan, la bataille serait complètement inégale. Mais présentement, il avait l'opportunité de durer dans les Jeux. C'était ce qui comptait.

« Il faudrait que l'un de nous te donne son système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et reste là pour garder les affaires. Ensuite, le reste volerait jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il nous suffirait ensuite de marcher jusqu'au Mur, l'escalader et voler un dispositif dans la Corne pendant que les carrières sont en chasse.

-C'est complètement fou ! s'indigna Sasha.

-Je sais, admit Armin. C'est très dangereux, autant pour le vol à la Corne d'Abondance que la longue marche sur terrain plat jusqu'au Mur. Un titan n'aurait aucun mal à nous rattraper.

-Pourquoi tu proposes ce plan, alors ? demanda Mikasa, l'air aussi peu affolé que si le plan d'Armin consistait seulement à retirer une mouche de son potage.

-Eh bien, déjà, Eren serait avec le groupe en marche. Je sais parfaitement que tu es encore inconscient de tes capacités, dit Armin à l'adresse d'Eren. Mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien... Ensuite, Mikasa en serait aussi. Avec tes capacités de tueuse, cela augmenterait considérablement les chances de survie pendant la marche sur terrain plat, et ce autant par rapport aux autres que par rapport aux titans. Et puis, pour peu qu'on arrive à la Corne... je sais que c'est terrible, mais Eren pourra toujours se transformer en cas d'urgence et peut-être éliminer un ou deux carrières, surtout ceux qui ont probablement eu accès au sérum. »

Il leur expliqua sa théorie sur les carrières et la transformation en titan. Armin acheva sa théorie en concluant : « Je sais bien que ça peut paraître suicidaire, et il est fort possible que l'un de nous meure... mais avec le talent d'Eren, ça augmenterait les chances de survie pour les deux autres. »

Eren, qui avait écouté du début à la fin sans piper mot d'un air concentré, hocha la tête. Mikasa l'observa puis fit de même. Armin regarda Sasha, qui, l'air apeuré, soupira puis acquiesça.

« Très bien, annonça Armin. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je propose de faire ça demain soir. »

* * *

Cette soirée et la journée du lendemain parut interminable à Armin. Ils passèrent le clair de leur temps à chasser, économisant leur gaz pour l'opération du soir. Le blond, ayant constaté que les titans étaient largement moins actifs la nuit, avait choisi ce moment car il était le moins risqué. Ils s 'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient partir au moment où l'hymne du Capitole était diffusé, au moment où ils montraient les morts. Le canon n'avait pas retenti de la journée. Les Juges allaient sûrement essayer de corser les choses si leur plan ne passionnait pas le public du Capitole, et Armin, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner son plan dans sa tête, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Cependant, avant cela, il restait à définir qui d'Armin ou de Sasha allait accompagner le frère et la sœur maudits dans leur aventure. Sasha, qui malgré ses bonne capacités au tir à l'arc, n'était assez téméraire pour se frotter aux carrières, laissa volontiers sa place à Armin, offrant presque son dispositif tridimensionnel à Eren. « Je pourrais garder les affaires sur la branche, avait-elle dit à Armin. Et je pourrais aussi les défendre. En plus, c'est toi qui connais le mieux le plan, c'est toi qui l'a conçu ! » Tout ces arguments étaient valables aux yeux du garçon, mais il avait comme l'impression que sa partenaire du 12 cherchait surtout à se défiler.

Ceci dit, songeait-t-il alors qu'il se tenait sur un arbre à la lisière de la forêt avec Eren et Mikasa, maintenant qu'il y était, il ne se sentait pas mourant d'envie d'y aller. La musique, tonitruante, retentit. « Maintenant ! cria Mikasa pour se faire entendre. » Ils descendirent au sol et commencèrent à trottiner dans la plaine. La musique résonnait toujours, et Armin se surprit à la chantonner, en chœur avec la symphonie. Il ressentit comme un vide béant dans sa poitrine lorsque la musique cessa. Seul avec ses deux compagnons dans la plaine, il se sentait exposé à tout. Seuls leurs pas crissant sur l'herbe se faisaient entendre. Soudain, Eren dit : « Vous n'entendez pas comme des... bruits de pas ? Des pas sourds ? » Armin et Mikasa le regardèrent avec le même air terrifié. Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire. « Accélérez le pas, on se rapproche ! ordonna Mikasa. »

Armin jeta un regard en arrière et ne put retenir un petit cri de frayeur en voyant une silhouette, bien qu'encore lointaine, se rapprocher. Tout à coup, il perçut un autre bruit de pas lourd, un pas rapide, comme lorsque quelqu'un courait. Il tourna la tête et vit, vers l'ouest, une autre silhouette encore plus lointaine se rapprocher rapidement. « Il y en a un autre ! glapit Armin.

-Bordel, ils vont nous arriver dessus en même temps ! Ils vont nous prendre en sandwich ! s'exclama Eren.

-Sprintez ! » fit Mikasa d'un ton froid et autoritaire où Armin put déceler une note de panique.

Les trois alliés coururent le plus vite qu'ils peuvent. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils étaient à moins de deux cent mètres du Mur, le premier titan que Eren avait aperçu arriva sur eux. Armin ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Le titan était hideux, encore plus hideux que celui qui avait dévoré les deux tributs du District 9. Faisant 7 mètres, à la tête déformée, il leur courait après avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Armin, de Mikasa et d'Eren, tendant le bras vers eux, le second titan les atteignit. Il était blond, son corps recouvert de muscles finement ciselés à la chair apparente, et faisait 14 mètres. Ce qui faisait sa particularité était probablement qu'il présentait des attributs féminins ce géant avait clairement des seins et une taille plus marquée, plus fine que les grossiers titans basiques. Son corps était plus humainement proportionné.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Armin vit passer le titan féminin au dessus de sa tête, atterrir son pied gigantesque à côté de lui, le faisant tomber au sol avec la secousse produite par le choc. Ensuite, il vit son autre immense pied se balancer, pour arriver dans le ventre du second titan. Ce dernier fut projeté à une centaine de mètres. Le titan féminin le rejoignit en quelques pas. Il leva son pied pour l'écraser une ou deux fois, puis le retira. L'autre géant gisait au sol, émettant une forte vapeur. Son corps se décomposait. Le titan féminin l'avait tué.

Alors qu'Eren et Mikasa avaient rejoint le mur et observé la scène depuis là, Armin, lui, était toujours étendu par terre, paralysé. Il vit le titan féminin s'arrêter juste à son niveau, et s'accroupir près de lui. Le blond avait l'impression d'être face à un gigantesque monument. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, qui à sa grande surprise, était particulièrement expressif. Il ne pouvait dévier son attention des deux grands yeux gris du titan qui l'observait.

 _Ar... min..._

Le blond tiqua. Il avait entendu son nom. Ce ne pouvait pourtant pas être Eren ou Mikasa qui l'appelaient. La voix était gutturale, le mot mal articulé, et surtout, elle était tout près. Est-ce que le titan... ?

Avant même qu'il aie pu rassembler ses pensées, le titan se releva, paraissant encore plus immense au yeux d'Armin du haut de ses 14 mètres. Il tourna les talons, et recommença à courir. En entendant son pas lourd s'éloigner, Armin eut envie de s'évanouir de soulagement, là, ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Maintenant que le premier titan avait été neutralisé et que l'autre était parti, il devait saisir sa chance, coûte que coûte. Il sprinta avec toute l'énergie du désespoir vers le Mur puis l'escalada. Eren ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Mikasa le coupa : « Allez, grimpez ! »

Une fois en haut du Mur, les trois alliés eurent une vue globale de la ville. Les maisons étaient basses. Quelques une étaient à moitié démolies, comme si il y avait eu une explosion à l'intérieur. Une avait carrément l'air d'avoir été atomisée : il n'en restait plus rien. Armin, encore tremblant, songea qu'il était possible que ceux qui avaient reçu le sérum aient subi la transformation à l'intérieur.

La nuit était tombée. Bien qu'ils fussent en sécurité sur le Mur, il fallait maintenant en descendre. « Voilà le plan, expliqua Armin en chuchotant. On va descendre le plus vite possible en utilisant le moins de gaz pour se faire repérer. Ensuite, on va aller sur les toits. Il fait noir, on ne nous verra pas. Et ensuite...

-On se fait celui qui est à la Corne. » intervint Eren en faisant claquer son poing dans sa paume.

Il y avait effectivement une lumière à la Corne d'Abondance. Il y avait au moins un carrière qui veillait, s'ils n'étaient pas tous là.

Il descendirent discrètement du Mur mais atterrirent assez bruyamment sur les toits de tuiles. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas été repérés, pas encore. Ils se déplacèrent sur le toit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivé à la maison la plus proche de la place de Trost, ils s'allongèrent dessus. Veillant sur un feu extrêmement faible, un garçon se tenait assis, une lance à la main. La lumière était tellement faible qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? murmura Eren.

-Je... Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, avoua Armin. On a de la chance, il a l'air seul.

-Il faut qu'on le tue furtivement, dit Mikasa. Autrement, il va avertir les autres. Je vais passer par derrière.

-Mikasa, attends ! »

Mais l'asiatique avait déjà filé, avant même qu'Armin n'aie pu l'avertir de la probabilité que ce garçon puisse possèder le même talent qu'Eren. Les deux garçons ne purent que la suivre du regard, sans pouvoir bouger sans courir le risque de se faire repérer. Il la perdirent d'abord de vue dans l'obscurité. Puis, tandis que le garçon se penchait vers le feu pour se réchauffer, ils la virent se pencher sur le garçon, brandissant ses lames luisantes à la pâle lueur des flammes. Alors que les froides tiges de métal se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la nuque du tribut, l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa, son bien personnel, effleura doucement sa tête. Le garçon, qu'Armin reconnut comme Jean, du District 3, se retourna brusquement et poussa un cri de frayeur. « Maintenant ! chuchota Eren en bondissant du toit.

-Eren ! »

Alors que le garçon brandissait sa lance vers Mikasa, qui semblait avoir légèrement perdu ses moyens, Eren, suivi par Armin, arriva derrière lui et le poussa violemment à terre. Il brandit sa lame conçue pour trancher la chair des titans, et alors qu'il la précipitait vers la poitrine du carrière, celui-ci s'époumona : « Ymir ! ». Eren releva la tête, mais, trop engagé dans son geste, dévia sa lame pour enfoncer celle-ci dans le bras gauche de Jean, qui poussa un hurlement de souffrance. « Putain... jura Eren entre ses dents. Arrête, connard ! » Il allait mettre le pied dans la mâchoire de Jean, mais le tribut du District 3 se releva, et grommelant de douleur, des larmes de souffrance coulant sur son visage, se jeta sur Eren. Armin se sentit mourir de peur. C'était les Jeux, les vrais Jeux. Ceux qu'il avait vus à la télévision toute son enfance, où il était terrifié par leur violence. Et maintenant, il en était en plein cœur. Jean serrait le cou d'Eren, qui virait sur le mauve, le visage constellé du sang du bras de son adversaire. Mikasa allait s'élancer pour l'aider, quand un titan apparut.

Le regard plus vif que les titans moyens, il était petit, avait de grands yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns. Jean releva la tête, l'air émerveillé. « Ymir ! ». Armin n'eut même pas le temps de se poser des questions sur Ymir et ce titan. Voyant que Jean était distrait et desserrait légèrement son emprise sur le coup d'Eren, le blond s'élança, redressa Jean par le collet, et lui plaça la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : une balayette. Le garçon alla s'écrouler deux mètres plus loin. Eren qui toussait à en recracher ses tripes, se relevait doucement. Il se retourna vers sa sœur, et son regard s'emplit d'horreur quand il vit que Mikasa se débattait dans la main du titan, qui était plus lent que la moyenne, probablement à cause de la nuit. « Mikasa ! s'écria Armin.

-Espèce... d'enfoiré ! hurla Eren. »

Il se mordit la main. Il y eut un éclair et instinctivement, le blond se jeta dans la Corne d'Abondance et tomba sur un tas de bonbonnes de gaz et de dispositifs tridimensionnels inutilisés. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de terreur. Devant lui, un titan de quinze mètres, bien plus grand que celui qui tenait Mikasa, se tenait debout. C'était le géant qui se tenait immobile sur la branche deux jours plus tôt. Sauf que maintenant, il se tenait debout, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses immenses dents. Il saisit le titan qui tenait Mikasa et lui arracha le bras qui détenait la jeune fille. Armin, pendant ce temps, reprit ses esprits et se retourna, saisissant systèmes tridimensionnels et bonbonnes de gaz. Eren, lui, prit entre ses deux mains le titan brun qui se débattait, puis le jeta violemment au sol. Son adversaire ne se releva pas, gisant dans une vapeur épaisse. Il regarda les deux autres, vit leur bras chargés de bonbonnes ainsi que du système de manœuvre supplémentaire et tendit la main vers le Mur. Mikasa, toujours sous le choc, hocha la tête et attrapa Armin qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils se précipitèrent sur un toit, mais n'osèrent pas bouger plus loin, fascinés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jean se relevait difficilement de son côté quand Eren se retourna vers lui. Le titan poussa un rugissement bestial. Et, levant son gigantesque pied, il l'abattit sur Jean.

Armin, dans son effarement, ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Jean avait souffert. Eren releva le pied, et se dirigea lentement vers la maison où ses deux amis s'étaient réfugiés. Le gigantesque corps s'effondra sur le toit. Eren en ressortit par la nuque. Armin remarqua que son équipement tridimensionnel n'avait pas disparu, cette fois-ci. Il regarda vers là où l'autre titan s'était écroulé. Comme le corps d'Eren, il produisait une forte vapeur et se décomposait. Il vit une silhouette sortir par la nuque. Ymir. Il sentit une vague de peur l'envahir. « Il faut qu'on y aille ! s'écria Armin. Mikasa, tu portes Eren, il se reposera plus tard ! » En effet, l'adolescent avait du mal à marcher. Mikasa le prit sur son dos et ils coururent vers la muraille. En se retournant, Armin vit qu'Ymir ne les poursuivait pas. Elle était probablement aussi affaiblie qu'Eren. Ils grimpèrent difficilement le Mur car Eren ne pouvait pas le monter lui même. Sa sœur le porta aisément, mais elle était donc ralentie.

En haut du Mur, ils virent le hovercraft récupérer dans sa pince métallique ce qu'il restait de Jean, tandis qu'ils virent une silhouette pantelante sortir de la nuque du titan qui avait saisi Mikasa. Grande et brune, Armin la reconnut comme la fameuse Ymir. Ils descendirent le Mur avec leurs équipements et coururent le plus vite possible vers la forêt. Heureusement pour eux, la nuit les protégea des titans.

* * *

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la forêt. Les trois tributs volaient entre les arbres, essayant de retrouver celui où ils avaient laissé Sasha.

Cependant, alors qu'ils voltigeaient, un coup de canon retentit. Ils virent le hovercraft descendre près d'eux. Eren, encore un peu groggy, tourna la tête et balbutia : « Hé... C'était pas notre coin, ça ?... » Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard horrifié et se précipitèrent vers la zone où la pince métallique remontait maintenant doucement, tractant un corps qu'Armin avait trop peur de connaître.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la branche où ils avaient laissé Sasha et les affaires quelques heures plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de Sasha. Plus de nourriture. Plus que des traces de sang et de lutte, avec une traînée de gaz signant le départ de l'assassin. Et plantée dans l'écorce, la dernière flèche qui coûta la vie au tribut féminin du District 12.

Armin ne put que tomber à genoux, complètement ébranlé.


	12. Demain

Salut tout le monde ! J'essaye de rester régulière en vous postant ce petit chapitre de transition. Chapitre assez court mais un plus gros se prépare ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très très plaisir !

* * *

Après la mort de Sasha, Armin était resté dans une sorte de flou. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la présence de la jeune fille auprès de lui, mais elle avait toujours été là, comme une sorte de fantôme bienveillant. A veiller sur la nourriture, à chasser. Finalement, même sa tendance à grignoter dans les réserves laissaient un vide nostalgique en Armin. Après tout, Sasha était tout ce qui lui restait du 12. Maintenant, il se sentait seul et sans allié, face aux frères et sœurs maudits du 11. Depuis leur expédition finalement infructueuse au Mur, il y avait eu, en plus de Sasha, trois morts. Ils n'étaient plus que dix, et lorsqu'il y aurait les prochains morts, il redoutait la séparation. Le trio n'avait pas encore parlé de ce sujet épineux. Armin savait qu'il devait se séparer d'eux pour éviter un éventuel affrontement à mort, cependant, seul face à quatre titans humains éventuels... il ne préférait pas y penser. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit arrivés à dépenser le gaz comme ça, soupira Eren sur la branche de leur arbre. Même les réserves qu'on avait pris pour Sasha vont y passer, à ce rythme.

-Ne pense même pas à retourner vers le Mur, Eren, gronda Mikasa. »

L'asiatique ne s'était pas remise de l'état dans lequel Eren s'était mis après sa transformation, lors de leur opération. Armin ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel était le lien qui unissait ces deux-là. « En tout cas, renchérit le blond, on ne peut plus compter sur vos sponsors. Et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse compter sur les miens...

-T'inquiètes, toi aussi, tu as un atout, dit Eren en se tournant vers le blond. »

Armin sut qu'il mentionnait sa relation avec Annie. Il hocha la tête. « C'est vrai... mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Plus loin on sera d'elle, mieux on se portera, déclara Mikasa de son éternel ton neutre. Si elle est comme Ymir... »

Les paroles de Mikasa firent l'effet d'un éclair dans le cerveau d'Armin. L'image du titan l'épargnant ressurgit dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que... ?

« C'est bon, Mikasa, je pourrais la rétamer, avec ma forme de titan, fit Eren.

-Hors de question.

-C'est bon, t'es pas obligée de me pouponner comme ça ! C'est pas comme si on était dans le 11 à se battre contre les petites brutes habituelles !...

-Je... coupa Armin, hésitant. Est-ce que vous croyez que le titan qui m'a...

-Le titan qui t'as épargné, oui ? demanda Eren en penchant la tête. Oh, mais attends, tu crois que... »

Armin hocha la tête, regardant ses pieds. « ...Annie.

-Comme c'est émouvant, dit Mikasa d'un air peu ému. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. »

Elle observa un titan qui s'agitait au pied du tronc, comme un enfant n'arrivant pas à escalader un arbre fruitier. « Je le tue ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut qu'on économise le gaz pour chasser... soupira Armin. Surtout depuis que Sasha est morte. »

Il soupira une deuxième fois, saisi de nostalgie, avant d'être coupé par une musique tonitruante. Ils regardèrent le ciel, habitués au projections du Capitole. Le visage de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker des Hunger Games, y était apparu. « Chers tributs. Vous êtes conviés à un festin, à la Corne d'Abondance, demain à l'aube. Les objets dont vous aurez besoin pour survivre face aux titans y seront présents. »

* * *

« Des chevaux seront disposés près des endroits où vous êtes pour que vous puissiez accéder au Mur en échappant aux titans. D'ici là, vous devrez récupérer ce dont vous avez besoin puis vous débrouiller seul. »

Annie regarda le visage du speaker disparaître dans les cieux avant de regarder le sol. Elle revoyait son père lui expliquer. « _Annie, lors d'un festin, c'est le moment de décider avec qui tu gardes tes alliances._ » Elle observa les autres. Historia avait un air apeuré, tandis qu'Ymir, qui s'était parfaitement remise de ses blessures de combat avec Eren, passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Reiner faisait craquer ses poings d'un air menaçant, tandis que Bertoldt tremblait légèrement. Celui-là, elle la perturbait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu transformé, comme s'il en avait peur. De quoi ? Personne ne l'avait vu se transformer, la vapeur de son titan était trop forte pour voir le gigantesque corps. Son titan devait être terrifiant.

Et puis, il y avait Reiner. Il devait être son allié de base, mais qu'en serait-il demain matin ? Elle l'avait vu transformé. Il faisait plus ou moins la même taille qu'elle, mis-à-part que son corps était complètement recouvert d'une épiderme durcie qui était inattaquable. Cependant, il était lent. Il y avait aussi Historia et Ymir. Ymir était une alliée de choix, mais la prendre avec elle voulait dire qu'il fallait aussi s'encombrer de la petite blonde à l'air angélique, bien que cette dernière avait des capacités de tuerie relativement élevée. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? L'alliance serait brisée à coup sûr... Elle décida de se fixer le lendemain. Elle se retourna vers les autres, pour voir Ymir et Reiner se concerter. « Bon, les gars... commença Reiner. On a une idée, pour le festin.

-On va balancer les titans sur les autres. Ce sera déjà ça de dégagé, dit Ymir en croisant les bras.

-Mais comment vous allez faire ? demanda Historia.

-On va ouvrir la porte du Mur, ma belle ! répondit Ymir en souriant tendrement à la blonde. Nous, on va se transformer, et on se taille. »

Elle jeta un regard sur ses alliés, les évaluant du regard. Tous savaient que si tout les tributs se faisaient dévorer et qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux, ce serait chacun pour soi.

« Et comment tu comptes ouvrir la porte ? fit Annie d'un air sceptique.

-Il y a un mécanisme. Et s'il refuse de s'ouvrir... dit Reiner. »

Il claqua son poing dans sa paume d'un air menaçant. « Tu vas le défoncer ? demanda Bertoldt d'un air inquiet.

-Et pas qu'un peu. Je le perce et on se tire après qu'on ait récupéré assez de gaz. »

Annie regarda son équipement tridimensionnel. Dans la débandade, elle saurait bien assez vite qui seraient ses alliés ou non. Reiner et Bertoldt l'avaient observée en train de tuer cette petite alliance, composée de Petra et Erd, les deux du 8, ainsi que d'Auruo, seul tribut survivant du 6. Ils avaient voulu lui tendre un piège il l'avaient payé de leur vie, tous rétamés contre des arbres. Annie y avait gagné de la popularité et des victimes, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Surtout après avoir épargné Armin. Il allait être là, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, à ce moment là ? Elle avait encore l'image de cette fille, Petra, gravée sur sa rétine, juste au moment où elle allait l'écraser contre l'arbre où elle avait rencontré la mort. Armin aurait-il cet air terrifié avant de mourir ? Pile au moment où elle y pensait, Reiner mit les pieds dans le plat. « Et si ton petit blond est là, tu le tueras, n'est-ce pas Annie ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

-Tu ne lui sauveras pas la vie comme l'autre fois ? »

Elle releva la tête. Il l'avait vue ? Mais comment ? Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu étais là ?

-Non. Mais tu t'es trahie toute seule, fit Reiner en haussant les épaules. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peut pas s'encombrer de sentimentalisme dans l'arène. »

Il jeta un regard discret vers Historia et Ymir, comme pour illustrer son propos. « Connard... » marmonna Annie entre ses dents. « Je m'encombre de ce que je veux. C'est pas ton problème. Si t'es trop con pour deviner ce qui nous sers ou non, je peux rien faire pour toi.

-C'est une menace ? demanda Reiner en fronçant les sourcils.

-... »

Annie resta silencieuse, puis elle haussa les épaules. Reiner n'avait pas l'air particulièrement belliqueux pour l'instant. Il devait être encore trop fier de son idée de génie. Bertoldt les regardait d'un air inquiet. Il devait se demander quelle camp choisir.

« C'est pas bien grave, continua Reiner. De toute manière, on verra bien demain matin. »

 _C'est ça, mon gros,_ songea Annie. _Demain._


	13. Aujourd'hui

Hey tout le monde ! Beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous en serez quand même satisfaits, il y a beaucoup d'action et assez peu de sentiments. C'est pour le prochain chapitre ! :-D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque le soleil pointa son nez du côté de l'est, Annie et Armin pensèrent la même chose. _C'est aujourd'hui._

Mikasa était déjà debout et mangeait un œuf cru. Eren était mal réveillé et était assis sur le bord de la branche de leur arbre, tandis qu'Armin ouvrait doucement les yeux. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Eren, pour dire la seule chose qu'il avait en tête : « C'est aujourd'hui.

-Eh oui... soupira le brun.

-Je pense qu'après, il faudra qu'on se sépare, dit Armin, très sérieux, de but en blanc.

-Je sais... Je resterais avec Mikasa. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à te tuer, répondit Eren en se frottant les yeux. Ton cerveau va me manquer. »

Armin laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, la conversation lui paraissant surréaliste. « Et ton côté fonceur me manquera aussi. » Mikasa fit un petit « Hm » d'approbation et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Armin. « Il vont bientôt faire venir les chevaux, déclara-t-elle. Tu sais monter ?

-Non.

-Tu monteras avec moi, dit-elle.

-Je... D'accord. »

Elle resta silencieuse, regardant devant elle. Armin se sentit légèrement flatté d'être accepté par l'exclusive asiatique, qui n'acceptait que son frère auprès d'elle et n'avait jamais montré aucun attachement envers le petit blond. Il n'y avait aucun titan aux alentours. Cette fin de nuit était extrêmement calme. Armin hésita à briser cet apaisant, puis se décida à le faire. La question lui titillait l'esprit depuis le début de l'alliance.

« Je ne voudrais pas mourir idiot, alors laissez-moi vous demander... Vous êtes vraiment frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Eren en même temps.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Armin.

-Ma famille l'a adoptée quand on avait neuf ans, expliqua le brun.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie. » dit Mikasa.

Armin se tourna vers elle, pour se rendre compte qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou, le visage plus animé que d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne continua pas le récit, laissant le reste à son frère qui regardait ailleurs, embarrassé.

« Mon père est médecin, et il faisait la tournée des maisons... Quand je suis arrivé avec lui, les parents de Mikasa étaient par terre, morts, et elle, disparue. On a appelé les Pacificateurs, mais je savais qu'ils prendraient trop de temps, alors... ben, j'ai fini par y aller moi-même. »

Il regarda le vide sous ses pieds, évitant le regard des deux autres. « J'ai... pour ainsi dire réglé leurs comptes aux ravisseurs, et je l'ai sauvée. Même si au final, elle m'a sauvé un peu aussi, d'une certaine manière.

-Comment tu as pu régler leurs comptes à des kidnappeurs à neuf ans ?

-Quand tu vis dans le 11, tu dois savoir te défendre. Mikasa l'a appris à ce moment là. »

Armin soupira. Il vivait dans le district le plus pauvre de Panem, et il n'avait appris à se défendre que quelques semaines auparavant, au Centre d'Entraînement. Et maintenant, il se rendait compte que ses deux alliés avaient tué des hommes, bien avant que le plus vieux des carrières aie commencé à s'entraîner. Il se sentait minuscule, minuscule et terrifié. Alors qu'il se morfondait, Mikasa murmura soudainement : « C'est là que j'ai compris que mon existence tenait du miracle. Je me suis sentie de capable de tout faire. Et j'ai poignardé le type qui étranglait Eren.

-Merci... » marmonna son frère, qui visiblement n'était pas préparé à cette séance de confidences.

En voyant le soleil se lever, Mikasa se leva et Eren fit de même. Armin resta assis. « Notre existence... tient du miracle ? » L'asiatique se tourna vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'Eren se rechargeait en gaz. « Dans ce monde, il faut se battre. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. » Le soleil se levait, illuminant la forêt petit à petit. « Car pour vivre, il faut vaincre. Et pour vaincre, il faut se battre. ». Elle tourna les talons paisiblement, pour se recharger en gaz dans le calme de l'aube. Armin se leva aussi, les paroles de Mikasa résonnant dans son esprit. _Si tu gagnes, tu vis._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils voltigèrent jusqu'aux chevaux. Cinq magnifiques bêtes du Capitole déjà sellées les attendaient à la lisière de la forêt. Eren monta sur un cheval tandis qu'Armin se plaça derrière Mikasa, sur la selle. « Très bien, s'exclama Eren. Allons-y ! »

Les deux chevaux se mirent à cavaler vers le Mur, qui se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse beaucoup plus rassurante que lorsqu'ils étaient à pied et démunis. Il vit deux silhouettes à cheval s'avancer vers le Mur de chacun de leurs côtés. « Il y a d'autres tributs, là bas ! s'écria-t-il.

-On les retrouvera là-bas, ne t'en occupe pas ! lui cria Mikasa. »

Ils escaladèrent le Mur avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, laissant les chevaux en bas. Une fois en haut, ils eurent une vue dégagée sur le festin. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, ils virent au milieu des maisons aux grands toits la Corne d'Abondance scintiller d'un éclat doré aux premiers rayons du soleil. Le sol à son pied s'entrouvrit, et une table avec une nappe d'un blanc immaculé sortit de la terre battue. Dessus, de nombreuses bonbonnes de gaz, de la nourriture, des médicaments et des lames supplémentaires. Alors que les trois étaient en train de descendre, ils virent les quatre carrières se précipiter, s'emparer de bonbonnes, de lames et de nourriture avant de filer. « Étrange, songea Armin. Ils auraient dû rester pour nous tuer. » Ils arrivèrent enfin à terre et ils coururent vers la table, se remplissant à leur tour les bras de la même chose que les carrières. Marco et Nanaba, les deux autres tributs restant, étaient également là et l'air hagard, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Alors que Nanaba sortait une lame pour se défendre, un éclair immense fendit le ciel.

* * *

Annie sut que c'était le signal. Fourrant tout le matériel qu'elle avait pu prendre dans son sac à dos, elle se mordit la main. Après un autre éclair, ses yeux de titans virent le monde de plus haut. Elle se sentait comme entourée de maisons de poupées plutôt grandes. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir Reiner transformé, ainsi qu'Ymir avec Historia sur son dos. Elle se préparait au choc immense que serait la perforation du Mur par Reiner, mais celui-ci resta immobile. Il regardait vers le haut. Une immense colonne de fumée s'élevait de l'autre côté de la muraille. _Bertoldt._ Annie savait que dans la panique, il avait pris ce qu'il pouvait et était passé de l'autre côté pour se protéger. Est-ce qu'il essayait maintenant de se racheter de sa couardise ? Mais, même avec un titan de 15 mètres, s'il ne pouvait pas se durcir, alors il ne pourrait pas remonter...

Alors qu'elle était en plein milieu de ses suppositions, elle vit alors que Bertoldt n'aurait pas besoin de se solidifier pour remonter la muraille. Une tête immense, sans chair, avec une bouche dessinée seulement pas des dents et des tendons, surplombait le haut du Mur. _60 mètres_. Le titan de Bertoldt faisait 60 mètres. De sa taille, Annie pouvait voir les autres tributs qui s'étaient figés, les yeux fixés sur ce titan monstrueux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu repérer si Armin était présent, un souffle immense fit tomber son gigantesque corps au sol. Des pierres volaient dans tout les sens, s'abattant sur la ville comme une pluie infernale de météorites. Elle se retourna, et elle vit la lumière de l'aube percer à travers la muraille, où un trou béant se trouvait à présent. Elle ne put s'empêcher, étrangement, de trouver cette lumière très belle, avant qu'une silhouette ne la lui cache. Quinze mètres. Un physique difforme. Un titan normal pénétrait dans la ville. Alors la colonne de vapeur se dissipait, Bertoldt se réfugia au sommet du Mur, épuisé. Elle comprit qu'il avait défoncé la fameuse porte d'un coup de pied. Baissant les yeux du sommet, elle vit que plusieurs silhouettes gigantesques et déformées s'accumulaient, entrant petit à petit par la brèche. Elle ne put que ressentir une peur humaine en les voyant elle ne pourrait pas tous les tuer s'ils étaient aussi nombreux, même sous cette forme là. Et les titans se dirigeaient vers elle.

Elle entendit un cri suraigu, poussé par Historia, suivi d'un gros boum. Un titan avait essayé de l'attraper et avait finalement abattu son bras sur le toit. Ymir poussa un grognement bestial, lui sautant à l'arrière de la nuque. Annie n'eut d'autre choix que de courir vers la Corne d'Abondance, là où se trouvaient encore tout les autres. Ils étaient tous dans la même merde, à présent. Elle fut suivie par Ymir, qui la talonnait de près, tandis que Reiner avait décidé de rester en arrière pour tenter de se battre et de sortir par la brèche. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la Corne, elle écrasa la table de son énorme pied. Elle entendit un craquement lointain puis un cri de douleur. Elle avait écrasé la jambe du tribut du 5, Marco Bodt. Son attention fut déviée en plein pas, et son pied allait retomber, lorsqu'elle entendit : « ATTENTION, ARMIN ! » Elle se retourna pour voir un nouvel éclair, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un titan aux cheveux longs bruns, grand et musclé, se jetait sur elle, la projetant à terre. Elle vit Armin se reculer de là où il avait failli être écrasé, l'air terrifié et affolé. Le titan, qu'elle supposait être Eren, était au dessus d'elle, et lui mugissait dessus en un rugissement monstrueux. Elle se rendit compte que la bête faisait quasiment sa taille. Alors que Eren la bourrait de coups, elle se démenait pour esquiver et arriva à mettre ses gigantesques jambes autour de la taille tout aussi énorme d'Eren pour le retourner et lui placer une clé. « Non ! » Une voix féminine avait jailli, et Annie vit la sœur d'Eren voltiger vers elle, lui mettant une lame dans l'oeil. Elle se retrouva au sol, à moitié aveugle, Eren lui bourrant le ventre à coup de coups de gigantesques poings.

C'était l'horreur à son comble. Une débandade complète. Au Capitole, ils devaient être contents du spectacle, pensa Armin. _Calme-toi. Analyse la situation. Vite !_

Devant lui, Annie, qui se battait avec Eren qui s'était transformé et qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort par écrasement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre, mais il n'avait pas le temps. A sa droite, des titans qui arrivaient par la brèche, mais qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés près de la place où se trouvait la Corne. Le titan en armure se battait contre eux et faisait une excellente destination. A sa gauche... il vit Ymir sous sa forme de titan se ruer vers lui. Il arriva à voler sur le toit d'une maison voisine et à lui échapper, mais il savait que ce refuge ne ferait pas long feu. Il vit qu'Ymir était suivie de près par Historia, que tout le monde savait comme sa protégée depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées au Centre d'Entraînement. Une stratégie pointa le bout de son nez dans l'esprit du blond.

Il dégaina une lame et attendit qu'Ymir se remette à le suivre. Le titan et la petite blonde accrochée à sa tête finirent par arriver à son niveau. Armin déglutit et poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans toute la ville, parmi les cris d'Eren, et les grondements du Titan Cuirassé en plein combat. Il bondit vers Ymir, qui, prise par suprise, ne réagit pas et poussa violemment Historia du crâne de sa protectrice. La fille aux allures de gamine tomba sur le toit de tuiles, poussa un cri apeuré. Elle sortit un couteau, tremblotante, et voulut commencer à se battre, quand l'immense tête blonde du titan d'Annie s'abattit sur le toit, après une prise d'Eren. Le souffle que le choc créa projeta Historia au sol, deux mètres plus bas, sur la place.

Ymir poussa un rugissement. La fillette était à moitié inconsciente quand un titan de quinze mètres, celui qui était rentré le premier par la brèche créée par Bertoldt, arriva à la Corne d'Abondance, accompagné d'un congénère de huit mètres. Les deux géants aux visages sans expressions se baissèrent d'abord vers Marco et celui de huit mètres fit de la moitié du corps du jeune garçon un macabre repas, laissant retomber l'autre moitié au sol dans des quantités non négligeables de sang. Celui de quinze mètres se dirigea vers la belle évanouie. « _HISTORIA !_ » Ymir hurlait le nom de la petite blonde de plus belle, se précipitant vers le titan, le mordant, essayant d'attaquer sa nuque. Mais, rien à faire, elle était trop petite. Le géant prit Historia entre ses mains presque délicatement, rappelant à Armin un film de l'ancien temps qu'il avait vu avec son grand-père, avec un singe géant et une jeune femme. Puis il engloutit le petit corps inconscient d'un seul coup. Ymir poussa un hurlement déchirant qui résonna entre les Murs encore plus fort que le cri d'Armin, semblant arrêter le temps et les combats. Cette accalmie ne dura cependant qu'une petite poignée de secondes, car une fois qu'Ymir eut arrêté de hurler, elle se retourna, scrutant les toits. Armin sut qu'elle le cherchait. Elle le cherchait, lui, et sa vengeance.

Il s'aplatit contre un toit, prit pour qu'un titan ne le saisisse pas pendant ce temps. Se remémorant la mort d'Historia, il se demanda "C'est _moi_ qui ait fait ça ?". Ymir dirigea alors son regard vers Annie, toujours aux prises avec Eren. Cette dernière avait repris l'avantage du combat, et le garçon du 11 semblait s'épuiser. C'était à présent Annie qui le rouait de coups, avant de lui placer un coup de pied qui décolla complètement la tête de son titan, le laissant se régénérer dans un coin devant une Mikasa désemparée et presque à court de lames. Annie se redressa dans toute sa hauteur, toisant le petit titan brun qui s'avançait vers lui en grondant. Armin comprit qu'elle l'accusait de la mort d'Historia, au même titre que lui. Ymir se jeta sur Annie avec une violence inouie, projetant le titan blond au sol sans beaucoup de résistance. Armin eut un frisson. _Son combat avec Eren l'a épuisée._ Il vit Mikasa extirper son frère adoptif de son immense carcasse, se recharger en gaz rapidement et prendre la fuite comme elle le pouvait. Armin était seul.

Il vit Nanaba être attrapée entre les deux titans qui avaient mangé Marco et Historia, se faisant disputer comme un morceau de viande entre deux animaux. D'autres titans affluaient lentement, ils seraient sur eux dans quelques minutes, si ce n'était pas quelques secondes. Ymir était en train de dévorer le visage du titan d'Annie. Le blond ne put qu'en rester abasourdi. Le Capitole avait poussé la violence à son comble. Il en était en plein cœur, encore plus que lorsque Eren avait écrasé Jean de sang froid. Son esprit était vide, extrêmement vide. _Pour vivre, il faut vaincre. Et pour vaincre, il faut se battre._

Comment pouvait-il se battre, lui ? Il n'avait que pour lui les prises qu'Annie lui avait apprises. Et la jeune femme, trop faible pour se défendre, était en train d'être dévorée par une autre fille en plein désespoir. A quoi bon ?...

La seule personne qui lui restait dans cette arène était en train de mourir. Et il regardait sans rien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois ci, c'était terminé.

 _Bats toi._

Dans sa torpeur, il voyait une Mikasa enfant se jeter sur un homme adulte tenant fermement Eren.

 _Bats toi._

 _Ton cerveau va me manquer._ Son cerveau... Eren avait mentionné qu'il était intelligent. Qu'il privilégiait l'esprit aux poings.

 _Réfléchis._

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis quand il les rouvrit, il hurla : « Ymir ! Historia ne voulait pas ça ! »

Il se basait sur presque rien. Lors de l'interview de la petite blonde, elle avait mentionné que bien qu'elle était une carrière, elle voyait Ymir comme quelqu'un de très tendre. Armin ne la voyait pas vraiment comme ça, mais puisque Ymir prenait les propos d'Historia comme parole d'évangile...

« Historia ne te voyait pas comme un monstre, mais comme quelqu'un de bien ! Vas-tu trahir sa vision de toi, Ymir ? » hurla-t-il désespérément. Le titan brun s'éloigna du visage mutilé d'Annie un instant, et dirigea son regard d'un noir profond vers Armin. « _Hi... sto... ria..._

 _-_ Oui ! Historia ! Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Tu te rappelles comment elle te considérait comme une bonne personne ? Elle ne t'a jamais jugé, peu importe le nombre de personnes que tu décimais ! »

Armin improvisait complètement, mais remerciait le ciel : Ymir s'était éloignée d'Annie. Le titan blond se régénérait lentement. Il devait gagner du temps, les titans seraient bientôt là. « Oui... Je suis sûr qu'elle te remercie encore de comment tu l'as protégée jusqu'au bout!

- _Hi... sto... ria..._

-Est-ce que tu vas rester un monstre jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'à la fin ? »

Si Ymir était dans son état normal, elle l'aurait déjà dévorée. Le fait de la voir secouer la tête comme un enfant en faute indiqua à Armin qu'elle était grandement perturbée. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour rester la bonne personne que tu... »

Le visage d'Annie s'était reconstitué. Elle attrapa le bras d'Ymir, et la jeta hors d'elle pour se redresser, toute fumante et frémissante de rage. Le titan s'abattit sur le sol et se releva péniblement. De sa nuque sortit Ymir, l'air hagard. « Historia... »

Armin ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de descendre. Un titan arriva sur la place, alors qu'il observait la scène avec terreur, l'esprit complètement embrouillé.

Annie se mit au dessus d'Ymir, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle attrapa la jeune femme encore fumante de vapeur dans ses grandes mains, comme une poupée. Ymir la considéra d'un œil triste et fatigué. « ...Arrête tes conneries... Achève moi. Vite... ». Annie émit un petit grognement affirmatif. Elle balança violemment Ymir au sol, comme cette dernière l'avait fait avec Isabel. Son corps désarticulé tomba par terre, la faisant rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Annie se retourna vers Armin, qui brandissait ses lames tant bien que mal, un titan s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Elle s'avança vers lui, la scène lui donnant une furieuse impression de déjà-vu. Violemment, elle poussa le titan hors de son chemin, mettant Armin hors de danger des géants pendant quelques instants. C'était son moment. Le Capitole et tout Panem devaient retenir leurs souffles. Elle tendit la main vers le garçon. Sa mort serait rapide, elle se le promit. Alors que ses doigts se rapprochaient du minuscule corps d'Armin, un autre titan abattit son bras sur le toit pour tenter de l'attraper. Elle poussa un hurlement ressemblant à celui qu'Ymir avait poussé quelques minutes auparavant. _Non !_ Elle se jeta sur le titan et lui découpa la nuque à grands coups de dents. Puis elle attrapa Armin dans le creux de sa main, protégea l'arrière de son cou de l'autre et courut plus profondément dans la ville, cherchant des maisons peu endommagées. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers un quartier encore peu attaqué, sa vision se troubla elle sentit son corps s'effondrer.


	14. Alliance

Je profite du fait que j'uploade une nouvelle fic pour mettre à jour celle-là ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! J'annonce, je pars en freestyle sur le passé d'Annie.

* * *

Armin glissa de la paume d'Annie lorsque son titan s'écroula. Il reprit son souffle pendant quelques instants, avant de courir vers la nuque exposée du titan blond. Il vit le dos d'Annie en sortir, entouré de membranes de chair fumantes en train de s'évaporer. Il rappelait à Armin un gros four à charbon de son district, qui même en hiver lui paraissait une véritable fournaise. Il agrippa le dos d'Annie et glissa les mains le long de ses côtes pour enfin les relier et essayer de la tirer hors de ces lambeaux de muscles. La chaleur était insoutenable, et le corps ne semblait pas vouloir libérer la blonde. « Merde... » jura Armin entre ses dents. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'Annie aie voulu le sauver, tout à l'heure. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas la laisser exposée alors que les titans seraient bientôt dans cette rue. _Reprends-toi, Armin, ce sont les Jeux !_

Il essaya de se ressaisir, mais impossible. Sans Annie, il était complètement seul au milieu d'une ville pleine à craquer de ces géants cannibales. Il devait encore faire une alliance. Il gémit sous la chaleur et tira de toute ses forces. Annie finit par sortir, inconsciente, des marques formées par la chaleur des membranes ornant les coins de ses yeux. Il la tracta comme il put dans une des maisons, et ferma la porte ainsi que les volets. Enfin, après avoir déposé Annie sur un fauteuil, il s'installa sur une chaise et soupira, tentant de faire le point sur la situation. _Bon. Je suis dans une ville pleine de titans, avec une fille capable de se changer en titan et de me dévorer._ La situation aurait pu être plus dramatique. Il aurait pu être déjà mort. En charmant Ymir avec des mensonges sur sa belle blonde, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. En observant Annie, étrangement paisible lorsqu'elle était endormie, il se demanda si elle connaissait le même tourment. Il se sentait à la fois horrible et puissant. Il avait été assez fort pour se battre contre un titan qui voulait le tuer, en poussant Historia. Mais en même temps, il l'avait tuée, indirectement. C'était les Jeux...

Il entendait les pas des titans résonner dans la ville, mais aucun qui se rapprochait. C'était assez rassurant. Ils savait qu'ils devaient tenir jusqu'à la nuit. Aucun titan ne serait actif après le coucher du soleil. En espérant qu'ils se fassent assez discrets, ils pourraient tenir...

* * *

Annie ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Des petites lumières dansaient sous ses paupières. La dernière image qu'elle avait à l'esprit était elle fuyant la Corne d'Abondance, avec Armin dans sa grande main. Puis plus rien... Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était installée sur un fauteuil en velours, une veste posée autour de ses épaules, faisant office de couverture. Ce fauteuil était dans une maison aux volets et portes claquemurés, comme elle le voyait avec la lumière qui perçait la fente à travers les fenêtres avec difficulté. Les meubles étaient d'une tendance moyenâgeuse. Ce fut en observant une chaise qu'elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Armin, sans sa veste, observait nerveusement mais discrètement par la fenêtre l'extérieur de la maison. Il avait l'air d'écouter. Annie tendit elle aussi l'oreille, pour frissonner légèrement de peur ; des pas lourds se faisaient entendre autour d'eux. Des pas de titans... Elle regarda le frêle garçon blond, qui tremblait légèrement. Si elle était là avec lui, c'était probablement qu'il l'avait sortie du corps pour la mettre à l'abri. Armin l'avait sauvée. « De toute manière, si des titans rôdent autour de cette maison, je ne pourrais pas le tuer. J'ai plus de chances de survie si on est deux. » songea-t-elle en pensant à Reiner et Bertoldt qui étaient encore dans l'arène. Elle soupira. Armin se retourna brusquement au bruit, réprimant un petit cri. Il courut vers elle, murmurant : « Annie ! Tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien. Un peu patraque, mais je vais bien... marmonna-t-elle.

-Moins fort ! chuchota le garçon. Il y a trois titans autour de la maison, il font tous entre trois et sept mètres, et s'ils nous repèrent... Je ne veux même pas y penser. Il faut qu'on tienne jusqu'à la nuit.

-Récupère ta veste » ordonna Annie en murmurant, sans l'air de prendre en compte le point de vue de son nouvel allié.

Armin la récupéra et l'enfila, s'asseyant à côté d'elle d'un air hésitant. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Annie ne put s'empêcher de penser à un enfant apeuré. Elle dévia son regard de l'autre, restant silencieuse et étant plus gênée qu'autre chose. Ce garçon était bien trop altruiste, il pouvait l'être au point de ne pas l'obliger à rompre le silence. Elle sentit qu'Armin la regardait. « Tu as dormi pendant cinq heures...

-J'ai toujours été une grosse dormeuse.

-J'ai eu très peur.

-Le canon aurait tonné si j'étais morte.

-J'aurais pu être repéré... donc je suis content que tu ne le sois pas, murmura Armin.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer, pendant ce temps.» rétorqua Annie.

Armin resta silencieux un moment, regardant vers le bas. Annie se demanda instinctivement s'il ménageait un effet particulier pour le Capitole ou s'il était juste timide. « Eh bien... Tu m'as sauvé. Deux fois.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... fit-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Armin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'en remercie...

-De rien. »

Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était aussi gentille envers ce type. Elle devrait immédiatement prendre un couteau et l'égorger. Lui, il aurait pu. Mais elle était incapable de définir si ce garçon était un fin stratège ou juste foncièrement gentil. « Tu m'a même sauvée une troisième fois, indirectement. Et tu as sauvé Eren en passant, ajouta Armin.

-Hein ?

-Tes prises. J'ai placé une balayette à Jean et ça nous a sauvés. »

Annie sentit son visage se réchauffer et son esprit s'éclaircir, comme toujours lorsqu'on parlait de prises au corps à corps. « Tu t'es amélioré ?

-Je n'ai pas trop pu faire attention à ma technique, on était dans l'urgence.

-Bon. Très bien, c'est à ça que ça sert... » fit-elle distraitement.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence embarrassé. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils devraient s'entre tuer, mais les titans les en empêchaient. Les deux tributs étaient donc obligés de patienter.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de mutisme, le ventre d'Annie se mit à gargouiller. Evidemment, dans la panique où elle était à la Corne d'Abondance, elle n'avait pas pensé aux provisions. « Tu as faim ? demanda Armin, toujours roulé en boule.

-Oui, répondit Annie en fronçant les sourcils, s'en voulant à elle-même de ne pas s'en être rappelée.

-J'ai gardé un morceau de pain. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Garde-le, répliqua Annie d'un ton sec. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Armin soupira, sortant le pain d'un sac à dos crasseux qu'il avait dû trouver quelque part. « Tu as dormi pendant cinq heures après un énorme effort physique. Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne pourras même pas te lever.

-Garde-le pour toi.

-J'ai l'habitude de la faim. Pas toi. Mange. » ordonna-t-il en tendant le quignon à la blonde.

En voyant le pain, Annie se surprit à saliver. Elle prit la nourriture et commença à l'engloutir. « Pas trop vite ! dit Armin. Tu vas te faire mal au ventre.

-Ta gueule. » bougonna Annie la bouche pleine.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son repas, Annie soupira légèrement de contentement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté de la nourriture d'un ennemi, qui pourrait l'avoir empoisonnée, mais Armin avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. De toute façon, dans cette situation critique, ils avaient tout les deux besoin l'un de l'autre. En le regardant, elle repensa à ses propos sur le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de la faim. Effectivement, il n'était pas bien grand et contrairement aux grands gaillards musclés de son district, bien nourris depuis leur naissance, Armin était aussi épais qu'une allumette. « Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis que mon grand-père a quitté la mine, plus trop.» répondit le blond d'un air neutre.

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter : « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-C'est pas ce qui lui est arrivé à lui. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant de savoir le passé d'une personne qu'elle allait tuer prochainement. Mais bon, quitte à mourir à cause de ces trois titans à l'extérieur, autant qu'elle sache à qui elle avait accordé ses précieux conseils de corps-à-corps. « Ils sont morts dans un coup de grisou à la mine. Une explosion gigantesque. Mais bon, c'est assez fréquent, tu sais... fit Armin avec un petit rire triste.

-Condoléances, rétorqua Annie d'un ton qu'elle voulait à la fois distant et compatissant.

-Merci, répondit Armin avec un air touché malgré tout. Mais tu sais, c'était il y a deux ans, déjà. Mon grand-père a été estropié dans un accident à la mine peu après, il s'est occupé de moi comme il pouvait et moi je m'occupais de lui aussi. Mais sans sources de revenus...

-Comment tu fais, maintenant ?

-Ben... Je ramasse des détritus dans le terrain vague et j'invente des petites machines, des jouets pour les enfants... Rien de bien méchant. »

Annie sentit qu'il évitait le sujet. Elle savait que si il en disait plus, il attirerait des ennuis à son grand-père avec les Pacificateurs. Elle retourna le sujet sur la faim : « Et donc tu as des problèmes pour manger ?

-Je finis toujours par donner certains jouets aux enfants trop pauvres plutôt que de les vendre. Du coup, mon chiffre d'affaires est bas, certains jours... Mais mon grand-père comprend. » Il hocha la tête pour appuyer son propos. « Et toi, Annie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidée à devenir un tribut de carrière ?

-Je n'en parlerais pas, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de raconter ma vie. J'aurais tout le temps de le faire quand j'aurais gagné. »

Armin ne dit rien mais hocha la tête une seconde fois, l'air intimidé.

La nuit tomba peu à peu, et lorsque le soleil passa derrière le Mur, Armin ouvrit enfin la porte de la maison. Les trois titans avaient disparu. Il en soupira de soulagement. « La voie est libre. » déclara-t-il. L'ambiance s'était un peu refroidie depuis qu'Annie avait refusé de parler de son passé, mais pour l'instant, la glaciale jeune femme n'avait pas encore dégainé ses lames pour l'embrocher, ce qui l'étonnait. Elle qui avait l'air si profondément déterminée, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore tué ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais en attendant, ils devaient avancer. Annie sortit, encore affaiblie, d'une démarche peu assurée. « Tu ne peux toujours pas te transformer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Armin.

-Non. Enfin bon, on ne risque de croiser ni Reiner ni Bertolt, ils doivent être dans le même état que moi, dit Annie.

-Comment sont-ils, en tant que tributs ?

-...Bertolt est timide et peu assuré, je me demande encore pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire. Et Reiner... c'est le carrière de base.

-C-C'est-à dire ? poursuivit Armin, apeuré.

-Entraîné. Grand. Peu stratège et peu résistant à la faim. Ces deux là se sont alliés à coup sûr, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble... Mais avec les titans dans la ville, leur accès à la Corne d'Abondance est coupé. Sauf pour cette nuit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On les évite. Je suis trop faible pour un combat. Et il reste toujours Eren et Mikasa. »  
Armin resta silencieux au souvenir de ses deux alliés qui l'estimaient tout les deux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent se trouver pour s'affronter à mort, à présent. « L'important, à présent, c'est de trouver de la bouffe, annonça Annie d'un ton nonchalant.

-Je m'y connais un petit peu en herbes et en fruits des bois... Mais ici, en ville, on ne trouvera rien. En revanche, on a assez de gaz pour un petit moment.

-OK. On retourne dans la forêt. » déclara Annie.

Après avoir escaladé le Mur, les deux le descendirent et ils coururent à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Ils se précipitèrent tellement vite vers les arbres géants qu'en à peine dix minutes, ils arrivaient en vue des bois. Ils en étaient à présent à à peine cinq minutes de courses quand ils passèrent devant un titan de six mètres inactif. Les deux alliés passèrent rapidement devant et le distancèrent avec aisance, quand soudain, des pas lourds mais rapides se firent entendre derrière eux. Armin se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur. « Annie ! Le titan ! Il marche ! » Annie resta silencieuse, et continua à courir, attrapant le bras d'Armin pour l'inciter à faire de même. « Putain ! s'exclama Armin. On va pas y arriver !

-Cours et ferme la ! »

Ils arrivaient enfin vers les arbres et commencèrent à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. De nombreux pas de titans résonnaient dans la forêt. Armin commençait à paniquer. « Comment ça se fait ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Reste calme ! Par pitié, Armin, n'attire pas l'attention sur nous et reste calme ! » le supplia Annie, qui ne pouvait supporter de se sentir la seule à garder l'esprit clair dans cette situation.

Au moment où elle disait cela, un titan l'attrapa par le bras. Le géant, lent et pataud, la laissa suspendue par celui-ci avant de saisir complètement Annie dans son énorme main. « ANNIE ! » hurla Armin.

Annie écarquilla les yeux en voyant la laideur du titan. Sa grande gueule baveuse s'ouvrait et s'apprêtait à l'engloutir. Elle allait mourir. Mourir !

 _Annie. Tu dois te battre._

La voix de son père résonnait dans son crâne. C'était comme si il était à côté d'elle.

 _Tu dois montrer à Panem que les Leonhart n'étaient pas des fous._

Est-ce qu'il avait jamais pleuré avant ce moment là ? Elle se souvenait que ses yeux étaient rougis.

Elle sentait ses os craquer.

 _Et pour ça, tu dois être une gagnante !_

Le corps d'Annie subit alors une sorte de décharge électrique. Elle agrippa ses lames, poussa un hurlement déchirant, et trancha la main du titan, se libérant de son emprise. Elle gémit de douleur elle devait avoir plusieurs fractures. Elle rejoignit Armin qui s'était perché sur un arbre, l'air effaré, attrapa son bras une nouvelle fois, ordonnant : « On s'arrache ! On monte dans les hauteurs ! ». Elle le traîna jusqu'à une branche beaucoup plus haute que les autres, dans les vingt mètres.

Elle s'effondra sur l'écorce, pantelante. Armin l'était aussi, pour la simple raison qu'il était toujours sous le choc. « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Tu ne m'as pas été très utile ! » lui reprocha Annie, les sourcils froncés.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour lui coller une raclée. Elle n'avait même pas la force de le faire tomber de l'arbre. Elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'abre, évitant de trop bouger pour que la régénération se fasse bien. Armin s'assit à côté d'elle, comme peu avant sur le fauteuil. « Tu as fait une tête bizarre, quand tu étais dans la main du titan.

-C'est parce que j'étais sur le point de mourir les os écrasés, Armin, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je... Je sais, mais il y a eu autre chose. Tu as eu l'air de subir une sorte de choc, puis tu as poussé un hurlement étrange... Tu as crié des choses, avant de t'échapper, tu t'en souviens ?

-Non... soupira Annie en se tenant la tête.

-Tu as dit des choses sur ton père. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Le garçon avait l'air réellement attentionné. Annie soupira. Au point où elle en était, pouvait-elle se permettre de raconter son passé à Armin ? Le Capitole, retrouvant la trace de son père, ne se vengerait-il pas sur elle dans l'arène ? « De toute manière, pensa-t-elle, si je gagne, ils retrouveront la trace des Leonhart. Dans l'arène ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change si je raconte ça à Armin ? Ce sera une belle revanche sur le Capitole, et il est la seule chose que j'ai jamais eue qui ressemble à peu près à un ami... »

Ayant néanmoins l'impression de commettre une grave erreur, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit : « Tu voulais savoir ? Très bien. Je vais tout te raconter. »


	15. Vide

Juste un petit passage de l'auteure pour dire que l'histoire d'Annie m'appartient mais pas le reste. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review là-dessus, ça m'aide pour la suite de l'histoire ! ;)

* * *

« Je suis née dans le district Un, et dans le Un, tous les enfants s'entraînent dans le but de participer aux Hunger Games. Mon père était un des entraîneurs, sauf qu'après des années à avoir vu des enfants qu'il entraînait depuis qu'ils étaient en âge d'être éligible pour crever dans l'arène à cause de leurs adversaires des autres districts qui avaient des techniques plus personnelles, il a décidé d'élaborer une nouvelle technique, qu'il disait imparable. Il a commencé quand j'étais très jeune, vers cinq ans. Il avait à peine mis au point sa technique de corps à corps avec couteau lorsque j'ai commencé à aller dans les centres d'entraînement, à onze ans. Evidemment, c'est un des premiers trucs qu'il m'a appris j'envoyais valser les plus gros lascars du district avec facilité. Entre temps, j'apprenais les techniques classiques de massacre : lance, couteau, tir à l'arc... Et le soir, quand je rentrais à la maison, c'était reparti pour un tour de corps-à-corps avec mon père. »

Annie se coupa au milieu de son récit, l'air nostalgique, avant de reprendre :

« Il ne m'avait jamais dit où il avait dégoté ces principes de combat... Mais même si on ne m'a jamais dit le pourquoi du comment à propos de ces techniques, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le moyen le plus légal qui soit, tout comme ces prises qui dataient d'une culture dont plus personne ne voulait entendre parler. »

Elle vit qu'Armin avait compris qu'elle parlait de la censure activement effectuée par le Capitole, car ses yeux étaient écarquillés et scrutaient les alentours, craignant qu'une mutation génétique quelconque ne leur tombe dessus en punition.

« Mon père devenait de plus en plus craintif, de plus en plus parano, au point qu'on s'attendait à le voir se faire arrêter un jour ou l'autre. Il a rapidement perdu son travail d'entraîneur, et il s'est focalisé sur mon apprentissage, m'entraînant de plus en plus durement. Mon destin de carrière était tout tracé : à dix-huit ans, j'allais me présenter aux Jeux et les gagner, pour montrer que ses techniques étaient valables, qu'elles étaient efficaces et qu'elles seraient utiles aux tributs. Il m'a appris comment être une gagnante, et il était si insistant que je n'ai plus eu le choix : c'était les Jeux ou le déshonneur, et probablement sa mort. »

Armin buvait ses paroles, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Elle baissa le regard devant tant de curiosité, les pires souvenirs arrivant dans son récit.

« Et puis un jour, lorsque j'ai eu seize ans...

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, Annie... fit Armin d'un ton inquiet.

-Bah... il est mort dans un accident. Je rentrais de l'entraînement, et il y avait des Pacificateurs qui m'attendaient pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Apparemment, une altercation avec des parents de tributs morts qui aurait mal tourné... mais mon père se serait pris une balle dans la tête. »

Armin hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif. Il savait comment les Pacificateurs et le gouvernement s'y prenaient pour se débarrasser des éléments gênants. Dans son district, on disait que la personne "avait eu des ennuis", d'un ton très vague.

« Après, j'ai subi un interrogatoire, continua Annie. On m'a montré certains de ses livres en me demandant si je les connaissais, et non, je ne les connaissais pas. Donc après, je n'ai plus eu d'ennuis avec les Pacificateurs, ils ne sont jamais revenus. Et personne n'a plus jamais mentionné mon père, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas existé. On peut peut-être dire que je me bats pour des mauvaises convictions, dans ce cas-là... »

Elle plaça ses genoux sous son menton, enlaçant ses jambes de ses bras, et soupira, le regard vide. Armin resta silencieux, l'observant, avant de demander : « Mais alors... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as appris ces prises ?

-Je n'ai pas menti lors de l'interview. Tu m'inspirais de la pitié. »

Armin baissa les yeux, rougissant de honte. Son air penaud fit de la peine à Annie, qui ajouta pour le consoler : « Mais finalement, tu te débrouilles bien. Tu as réussi à caser mes prises dans les Jeux, et tu m'as sauvée la vie en te servant de ta tête. Je... Je suis fière de toi. »

Le blond redressa la tête, rougissant plus. Il couvrit ses joues de ses mains, et Annie dut réprimer un sourire devant la réaction de collégienne du garçon. « N-Non... balbutia-t-il. Je... Je suis pas vraiment comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dit Annie d'un ton amusé.

-J'ai toujours été considéré comme le maillon faible du groupe. J'étais celui qui était tabassé, harcelé, dans mon district... Mais finalement, les Jeux m'ont poussé à mon maximum et regarde où j'en suis maintenant... J'ai l'impression d'être en train de devenir un vrai psychopathe, répondit-il en riant tristement.

-T'en fais pas. On est tous humains. Je suppose que ça fait ça à tout le monde dans ce genre de situation. »

Elle tendit la main et la plaça sur la tête d'Armin, tapotant le crâne blond avec difficulté à cause de la régénération encore peu entamée. Il soupira à son tour.

Annie se sentit émue. Le moment avait des apparences intimes et amicales mais une petite voix dans sa tête la félicita du pathos qu'elle avait réussi à créer pour le Capitole. Elle se releva puis s'installa une nouvelle fois contre le tronc, fermant les yeux et essayant d'ignorer sa faim qui était revenue et qui faisait gargouiller son ventre de plus belle. « Je... Je pourrais essayer de chasser un peu, proposa Armin.

-Laisse tomber. Repose-toi.

-Tu ne pourras même pas te relever si tu ne manges pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

-T'inquiètes. Je crois que c'est pour toi, ça. »

Elle pointa du doigt un parachute argenté faisant descendre doucement un paquet. « Hanji ! Elle ne m'a pas oublié ! » s'étonna Armin.

Dans le paquet, offert par les sponsors, se trouvaient des provisions pour tenir deux jours, au moins. Il y avait de l'eau, des biscuits secs, de la viande séchée, et même deux fruits. Le mentor d'Armin s'était surpassée. Les deux savaient que leur petit dialogue avait dû émouvoir les gens leur récompense était là, sous forme de nourriture. Armin donna à Annie trois biscuits secs et un peu d'eau. La jeune fille regagna des couleurs, et, l'air en confiance, finit par s'endormir contre le tronc. Comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt, Armin retira sa veste, la posa autour des épaules d'Annie et se posta au bout de la branche pour monter la garde. Cette relation le troublait mais représentait maintenant un véritable filon pour sa survie.

* * *

Le soleil levant du matin fut salué par un coup de canon qui fit sursauter Armin. Il se retourna vers Annie, par réflexe, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été tuée par derrière ou morte dans dans son sommeil. Si Annie dormait paisiblement, qui avait été tué ? Il savait qu'il ne restait plus que Bertolt, Reiner, Eren et Mikasa. Lequel ? Il réprima un frisson d'horreur en imaginant Eren ou Mikasa morts. Il vit sa veste tomber à côté de lui, et Annie qui s'était levée et avait marché jusqu'à lui. « ...Merci pour la veste, lâcha-t-elle, mal réveillée.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu vermoulue, mais mes fractures se sont soignées d'elle-même. Merci la régénération. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et regarda sous ses pieds. Des titans, baignés dans la lumière matinale, étaient accumulés sous l'arbre attendant qu'ils en descendent. « Ils sont restés actifs toute la nuit... soupira Armin.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, de toute manière. Si on reste ici, on nous trouvera.

-Tu as entendu le canon ?

-Ouais. C'est déjà un de moins à se débarrasser. » répondit Annie sans scrupules.

Ils mangèrent les deux pommes qui étaient arrivées par le parachute en guise de petit déjeuner, puis ils commencèrent à voltiger entre les arbres pour semer la horde de titans.

Ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt quand ils entendirent un autre coup de canon et un hurlement effroyable de titan, sur leur gauche. Armin poussa un petit glapissement de terreur. « C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Annie d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-apeuré.

-Eren... C'est Eren ! s'exclama Armin en reconnaissant le timbre du grognement.

-Armin ! Attends ! Il faut que... »

Mais Annie ne put jamais finir sa phrase, le blond était déjà trop loin, s'enfonçant dans la forêt précipitamment. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Armin sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le hovercraft n'était pas apparu pour récupérer le corps. Quelqu'un avait été mangé ! Et si Eren hurlait de rage, transformé, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose...

Il arriva à la lisière d'une immense clairière où deux titans se faisaient face. Il reconnut Eren, fumant de vapeur après sa transformation qui devait être toute récente, et le Titan Cuirassé, les dents pleines de sang. Armin réprima un cri d'effroi. Mikasa n'était pas là...

Eren poussa un rugissement de rage qui fit trembler la forêt entière, tandis que le Titan Cuirassé restait de marbre, bien que l'épiderme solidifiée sur son visage lui donnait un air féroce. Armin se sentit tiré en arrière. Annie était arrivée, et elle lui dit : « Reste en arrière, crétin ! Ne t'en mêle pas ! » Armin dût s'empêcher de crier le nom d'Eren.

Le titan aux cheveux longs se jeta sur le Cuirassé et le balança au sol. Il s'assit sur lui et tenta de lui placer une clé. Reiner se débattait, mais Eren arriva à arracher un bras à son adversaire. Il lui plaça une nouvelle clé qui commençait à lui faire sauter les cervicales et qui étaient sur le point de lui arracher la tête, pour révéler la nuque du titan et Reiner, qui était à l'intérieur.

Le combat n'avait duré qu'une minute ou deux, mais pour Armin, il lui avait paru durer des années. Il se réjouissait néanmoins de l'avantage d'Eren. Il allait se débarasser de Reiner, et venger Mikasa. Tout avait l'air déjà joué.

C'est alors qu'au moment précis où les cervicales du Titan Cuirassé émettaient un craquement sinistre, celui-ci poussa un cri. Il était long, résonnait parmi les arbres. Annie eut l'air stupéfaite et frissonna. « Monte ! » ordonna-t-elle à Armin, attrapant sa main pour l'entraîner vers des branches plus hautes. De nombreux pas se faisaient entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la clairière. Des titans, des dizaines de titans, arrivèrent alors, se précipitant sur le Titan Cuirassé qui profita de la stupéfaction d'Eren pour les jeter sur lui. Les géants commencèrent à dévorer le titan du tribut du district 11, qui se débattait comme beau diable. Un entamait la jambe, l'autre sautait et mordait son épaule. Eren se défendait comme il pouvait, mais au bout du vingtième titan sur lui, il s'effondra. La vapeur qui se dégageait du corps était intense, si bien que Annie et Armin ne pouvaient voir ce qui se déroulait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Titan Cuirassé, à peine blessé, se releva de la mêlée et regarda dans la vapeur. Il se retourna et commença à partir quand les titans atteignirent la nuque et que le coup de canon retentit.

 _Ton cerveau va me manquer._

La pensée qu'il n'avait pas pu leur dire au revoir ni les remercier fit qu'il cessa de penser. Cette phrase qu'Eren lui avait dite résonna dans sa tête en un écho vide. Il poussa alors un hurlement de rage et vola sur le dos du Titan Cuirassé, cassant ses lames sur son échine. « ESPECE DE... JE VAIS TE TUER ! TE TUER ! » Il abîmait un peu plus sa lame à chaque coup, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il voyait flou à travers ses larmes. Lorsque sa lame fut définitivement fichue, il poussa un second hurlement. Reiner commençait à se mettre en position pour racler Armin contre un arbre, mais le blond, aveuglé par sa colère, ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Annie sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et ne réfléchit pas, elle non plus. Elle vola jusqu'à Armin silencieusement, l'attrapant par la taille et voltigeant devant Reiner, le semant en un éclair. Elle transporta Armin sous son bras jusqu'à l'autre bout de la forêt, dans un bosquet de sapins géants qui, elle espérait, les camouflait assez. Armin se précipita contre le tronc et vomit toutes ses tripes. Annie resta derrière lui, silencieuse, attendant qu'il se retourne vers elle. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle lui mit une gifle monumentale qui stoppa immédiatement les pleurs du blond. « T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, entre la fureur et l'affolement. Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu te tuer, là ? » Armin resta silencieux, encore sous le choc. Enfin, il baissa le regard, et s'écroula sur ses genoux, comme lorsque Sasha était morte. « M-Merci... Merci beaucoup... » Annie le laissa là où il était et s'installa sur une branche à côté, pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions elle aussi tandis que le corps d'Armin était secoué de sanglots.

* * *

L'après-midi commençait à peine quand Armin vint la rejoindre. Elle resta silencieuse, encore en colère alors que son visage était de glace. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire, puis il la regarda. Annie ne put que se retourner vers lui, elle aussi, et soupira, de son ton redevenu calme : « Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?

-Je sais. » répondit Armin.

Il la regarda encore pendant quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer timidement. Annie écarquilla les yeux en sentant les bras frêles l'envelopper. Il y avait des années que personne ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle le considéra un instant avec crainte, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme ça pendant un moment qui parut hors du temps pour Annie. Elle le repoussa légèrement, son esprit complètement vide. Les Hunger Games, l'existence de Reiner, le pays avec les yeux braqués sur eux n'existaient plus.

Leur premier baiser fut doux.


End file.
